Winter's Gift
by Tork28XCV
Summary: It's been six years since Zim came to Earth, but he's still having trouble dealing with the changing seasons. It's winter and Zim seems to be feeling a little bit under the weather lately. What's happening to him?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Introducing my new project titled "Winter's Gift" featuring Jhonen Vasquez's "Invader Zim"_._ Thanks to those who read my first story "Under the Moonlit Sky" and for the reviews. I hope you all like this one too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

Winter's Gift

Chapter 1: Worrisome Night

The room's walls and ceiling were covered with wires and screens, and other equipment quite foreign to normal human technology going by appearances, but the same in principle. It was dark in this chamber save for a few lights emitting from the screens, buttons that were scattered about, and blinking bulbs. On the floor were wires varying in color and size, running wild like vines on a tree. All the wires seem to originate from a large monitor, opposite to the room's exit, mounted on the wall crowded with images of gadgets and letters unknown to any language. In front of the giant screen were the keyboard and the throne of the operator of this machine.

The silence was broken with a loud sneeze followed by a sniffle. A tissue was discarded onto the floor, joining the many more that already littered the space immediate to the chair. It would seem this room was not so empty after all. The figure in the chair groaned, his voice weak―it did not radiate or even hint the usual vivacity and strength that regularly accompanied his words. He let out a heavy, long sigh. The chair swiveled a hundred and eighty degrees, presently facing the doorway that leads out of the room (which will henceforth be referred to as the lab due to the abundance of wires, buttons, etc.).

The figure is revealed to be Zim, an Irken Invader that landed on Earth approximately six years ago with the sole purpose of taking it over and claiming it as another addition to the Irken Empire. Although he has executed many plans to accomplish that goal, in these six years, he has yet to achieve success. Currently, however, his condition betrays the notion that he is an extraterrestrial life form bent on destroying the human race. His face conveyed distress: his crimson eyes died down to a pale, pinkish hue, his mouth was shut, refusing to utter a word in fear of wasting needed energy. His antennas lazily hung behind his head.

He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. "Stupid Earth seasons," he grumbled. "Six years and I'm still not used to this winter season." He then folded his arms over his chest and shook violently. "Ugh! I'm more than fifty feet below ground but I still feel the cold!"

"Master, Master!" came a voice from the labyrinthine halls that faced Zim. This voice was rather cheerful and quite high pitch: much unlike how Zim is now. The owner of the voice skipped into the room holding a bowl of (green) soup. It held a huge grin, eyes wide and encouraging with its bright, blue glow.

Zim sighed and pinched the space between his eyes. "What is it now, Gir?"

"Don't worry Master, I brought you some sooop!" said Gir, still wearing that silly grin.

"Not now, Gir," Zim said exhausted.

Gir approached Zim, the soup in his outstretched arm.

"Oh, come oooon! Have sooome!"

"Gir, I said no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

The soup was starting to get too close to the Irken's face―close enough that he had to push it away. Unfortunately, Gir is too persistent.

"_Please_?" the little robot continued to whine, the soup being pushed back and forth between them.

"No."

"Ooooooh, pleeease! Please! Please!"

Zim gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, and shook with anger. Having reached his limit, he bursted out, "Alright already!" Tired, a sigh escaped from his mouth again. He straightened himself on the chair and reached forward, his hand open, palm side up. "Just give me the soup."

"It looks like you're not in the mood, soooo," Gir looked around and went to a near feature in the lab that protruded from the wall, using it as a table for the soup. "I'll just put it here for you to eat later, okaaaay?"

Silence descended upon the room as the two stared at each other. Gir held onto that same expression he came with; Zim staring with a dumbfounded expression, his right eye twitching.

With a huge smile, Gir screamed, "I'm gonna watch the monkee on TV!" He darted from the lab, his shrill laughter filling the halls.

Zim slouched in the chair, defeated. "Ugh, the headache is back." He rubbed his temples again. "Six years and I still don't understand that robot." Turning his head, he looked at the still steaming soup, a smile creeping up to his lips. "Maybe, I will have some soup after all."

As soon as he got on his feet, the surroundings suddenly became blurry. The room spun before his eyes, forcing him to shut them. He covered over his eyes with his right hand, the other searching for support―his sense of balance dissipating.

Thud.

The sound echoed throughout the lab and into the halls. When Zim finally regained control, he found himself on the floor on his knees. He scowled and punched the floor, but immediately retracted his fist into his other hand to massage the pain away. "Ouch," he thought, "shouldn't have done that." But his frustration returned to his face. "Zim does not kneel for something as silly as this, dammit!" he proclaimed. "For an Irken Invader of my caliber to submit to fits of dizziness is completely preposterous!"

He then fell into a trance of deep thought. "Still, I have never experienced something like this before." He rubbed his chin as another thought entered his mind: "Now why would Gir give me soup? Of all the foods in this house (or base), why soup? I would've expected waffles."

Working his way onto his feet again, he grimaced at the difficulty of such a simple task. He sat back down in his chair and faced the large screen before him. His hands moved swiftly across the keyboard, not wasting any time. "Okay, soup... What is the significance of soup in Earth Culture?" As the information poured out on the screen, Zim's eyes searched up and down, left and right, for the information he sought for. "Ah," his eyes flickered, "there it is." An input of a few more keys on the keyboard caused one part of the screen to enlarge.

"Let's see..." Zim scanned the screen. "It says that soup is mainly served on cold days, blah blah." He scrolls down further on the monitor. He reads, "Soup is, according to Earth customs, the ideal meal for someone who is sick since it is widely believed that soup (especially chicken soup) has the necessary properties to help the body heal." Zim laid back on his chair and juggled everything he read in his mind for a moment. The chair rotated so that he could look at the soup that sat untouched.

"For the sick?" he mumbled. "Gir thinks I'm ill?" He frowned, declaring, "No way is Zim susceptible to diseases! I'm by far stronger than that!" Immediately, Zim stood erect in front of the computer with his hands behind his back.

"Computer!" he called out.

"What?" the computer responded irritably.

"Scan me for viral contamination!"

"Why? You feeling sick?"

"Only a precaution. Now hurry!"

The voice groaned. "Fine."

A beam of red light from the ceiling showered Zim. On the screen was a biological diagram of Zim with various charts of data and arrows pointing to different body regions.

"Scan complete!" the voice rang.

"Well?" inquired Zim.

"Nothing's out of the ordinary, okay? If that's all, can I go now?"

"Fine, go. Thanks," Zim responded, waving his hand.

The computer signed off with a beep and left Zim to ponder some more.

"Well, he did say there was nothing that really required my attention." He paused, thinking of the possibility that the computer was wrong. Catching himself being swayed by negative thoughts, he shook his head. "No, everything's fine." A chuckle then followed his statement. "Look at me, being scared and worried about something that may not even be there."

A beep came from the computer, capturing Zim's attention. "Huh, would'ja look at that - it's already twelve o'clock. Guess it's time for me to retire." He yawned as he started for the exit. "Lights, off!"

With that, the lab was plunged into darkness, watching Zim's figure recede into the hallway; lights, mounted on the walls, turning off behind him.

End of Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Well, there you go. Getting started was pretty hard and I couldn't decide whether to make this chapter longer. In the end, I decided that this was a sufficient length for the introduction.

I don't know how often I will be updating, but I will try my best.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: New chapter! Yay! It's a short chapter because I'm still setting the scene here so sorry if the story is starting out slow for you guys. Just bear with me here. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

Chapter 2: A School Morning

A barrage of coughs pulled Zim out of bed. He sat up, the blanket still covering his legs, clutching his stomach in an effort to lessen the pain of the sudden flexing of his abdomen muscles. Once the coughing ceased, he let out a sigh of relief. He looked over his shoulder to look at the digital clock that rested on his bedside table.

"5:59 AM," he read. "Why can't it just be 6:00?"

With a groan, he forced his way up on his feet. Hearing himself groan put a displeased expression on his face. "Why is it getting so hard to carry my own weight?" he thought. "Last night, too," he grumbled, "my coughing's gotten so much worse I barely slept!"

He looked at his open hand and rolled it into a fist. "No, there's nothing wrong. Nothing!" He yelled the last word, practically waking the whole neighborhood.

Gir entered the room lazily, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"What's wrong? Why you yelling?"

Zim faced the little robot and answered, "Nothing, nothing at all." He then made a sympathizing face at Gir.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, not really," he responded cheerfully, his tongue sticking out at the end of the sentence. "Want waffles?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Zim, grabbing a towel from his dresser, headed out of the room, petting Gir on the head as he passed the excessively happy creature. Gir left the opposite way, towards the kitchen; Zim started for the cleansing station. "Nice?" he repeated. Stopping midway, he observed his hand. "Now I'm petting Gir?" Finally making it to his destination , he muttered, "There must something wrong with me," before shutting the door behind him.

The smell of waffles filled the kitchen and so did the humming of Gir as he worked. The table was set with two plates opposite of each other with a fork and a glass of juice beside each plate. Having finished with the preparations, Gir set down a large plate holding stacks of waffles in the center of the table.

"Ohhh, Ziiiim!" the SIR unit called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," came Zim's voice just outside of the kitchen.

He entered the room fixing his left fake-eye contact (already finished with the right eye), and smoothening his wig (which is still in the same style even after six years). After getting his disguise just right, he straightened his jacket and looked at Gir.

"Well? How do I look? Human, right?"

The most impressive change that Zim underwent was his height: he has grown taller. Aside from that, his general style has failed to undergo any major evolution. The same color scheme applied: black bottom and red top. However, his attire consisted of a jacket with a flipped collar, zipped up halfway with an undershirt, still wearing black gloves; and his pants were of a more relaxed fit, tucked in black military boots halfway down his shin.

Gir scanned his master, his head bobbing up and down. He shrugged, looking indifferent.

"Eh."

"'Eh'?" Zim repeated. His shoulders dropped. "Is that all you can say? Zim's disguise is brilliant!"

"Eh."

Zim put his hands on his waist as he pouted, "Humph! What do you know?"

A huge grin was the response from the robot as he took a whole stack of waffles for himself.

Zim sighed, knowing well he lost the battle.

Before he motioned towards his chair, another chain of coughs attacked him, this time stronger and more painful on his stomach. When the coughing stopped, dizziness took hold of him once again. His body became heavy, tipping like a tree against tempest winds. His legs led him onwards to his chair, but his knees gave out before having the chance to sit down. Both of his arms managed to get a hold of the chair, saving his whole body from hitting the floor. He cringed at the sudden impact of his knees on the floor. Fortunately, his lightheadedness did not last very long, but there was no doubt in his mind that it might come back.

He looked up to see a concerned Gir standing on his chair.

"Master?"

Still on the cold, kitchen floor, Zim turned his body so that his back rested on the chair in a seating position instead of being on his knees.

Closing his eyes, Zim assured Gir, "I'm all right. I'm all... right."

"Waffles?"

"Yeah, waffles."

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Even with his disguise, Zim was unsuccessful in hiding his present condition. His voice was groggy as his throat was sore, battered by his constant coughing. And as the minutes passed, his green skin continued to grow paler.

"How am I gonna get through school today?" he thought out loud.

Then, without warning, a forkful of waffles entered his mouth. Zim looked at the proprietor of the hand that fed him. His gaze was met with a gaping smile.

"Thanks... Gir."

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thank all so much for the wonderful reviews! They give me so much inspiration. I really hope I don't disappoint anyone. Once again, thank you very much! Now, on to Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

Chapter 3: A School Day

It was the first week of December, but snow already blanketed the town. The wind swept through the buildings and streets bringing with it a bone-chilling sensation. Even now, the snow is still falling, the frigid wind showing no mercy. Being that it was winter, the sun seldom shone, but one could tell it was there. The clouds covered the sky, the sun trying to break through but to no avail. An overwhelming sense of gloom accompanied the dull, grayness of the winter sky. Yet, this feeling of sadness and darkness was contradicted by the pure, white glow of the snow, curiously, a product of the dulled sky.

Laughter and lively chatter filled the school property. It was evident that there were many among the students gathered on school grounds that enjoyed playing in the snow. Snowballs flew across the area, snow angels were made here and there, and there were even attempts at making snowmen, though many were abandoned.

There was a giant clock mounted on a tower structure next to the school's main entrance. Seven o' clock, it read. It would be another fifteen minutes before the bell rings to signal everybody to come in.

In front of the school doors was a flight of stairs. On the bottom steps were two teens killing time; one was standing and the other was sitting on the second to bottom step. The one standing rested his arms on the railings. He had on a trench coat that waved in response to the wind. A hood covered his head, and his winter boots were heavy against the snow; the top part of the boots was covered by his pant legs. He sighed, his breath visible due to the cold.

"Man, it's freezing out here!" he complained.

"Stop being a baby," scoffed the girl sitting on the stairs.

She sat there, playing a video game, her eyes strictly concentrating on the hand held device's screen. Her thumbs moved at an amazing pace despite wearing gloves. Her shoulder-length, magenta hair swayed in the howling wind. She wore a skirt that went to her waist tied by a black, ribbon-like cloth that was just tight enough to show her curves. Her legs were covered with a pair of striped (alternating between black and purple), very high socks; and her boots started about two inches above her knees. She was sporting a leather jacket that stopped just below her waist and a scarf wrapped around her neck.

The beeping of the game continued until there was a crashing noise. "Game over" the voice in the game said.

The girl stared at the game wide-eyed.

"I lost?" she finally managed to say. "Ugh! Dib! Look at what you've done! You made me lose with all your stupid whining!" she accused.

"But I only said one thing."

"Well, one's more than enough from you."

Dib sighed, saying, "Oh, Gaz. Six years and you're still as cynical as always."

The girl eyed him. "Oh, Dib. Six years and you're still a paranormal nerd."

"Hey," Dib turned his body to face Gaz, "it's a hobby and you know it―just like your video games."

"I guess."

Turning off the game device, she stowed it away in her backpack that leaned against her legs. She stretched her arms above her head and then put them in her pockets. She blew in front of her―seeing her breath probably amused her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Dib looked at the giant clock overhead. "7:05."

"Why did we come so early?"

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I just felt like it I guess."

"Why did I come with you?" Gaz groaned.

"Because you wanted to accompany your brother?" Dib said with a smirk.

"Very funny."

Dib started to laugh when something caught his eyes. He stayed motionless except when he leaned back on the railing.

"Look who's here."

"Hm?" Gaz turned her head to look at whatever his brother was seeing. "Zim?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ugh! You and your paranormal hobbies!"

"But, Gaz, look at him. Behind that disguise is a psychotic alien that wants to enslave us all! Green is the color of evil! Why can't you see that?"

"Look, Dib. Granted, he's an alien. But, why can't you see what I see? Six years he's been here and he's still a failure at the whole 'destroy all humans' thing."

Gaz looked at Zim again, crossing her arms. "If you ask me, he'll never succeed."

Zim trudged towards the stairs. When he caught sight of the Membrane siblings, he immediately straightened his body, trying to hide his current well-being.

"Showing weakness now will only prove to be fatal... well for my pride, anyway," he told himself.

Upon approaching the two on the stairs, he stood erect in front of them, in a fashion displayed by a soldier to his commanding officers.

"Greetings, Earth-pigs" he jeered.

At this remark, Gaz jumped from her seat to face the alien, menacing and intimidating in all perspectives.

"Call me a pig again and I will break your arms and legs."

Although it was not noticeable to anyone, Zim's knees shook from the threat. His form shrunk in the presence of this girl.

"I-I will keep that in mind, uh, ma'am."

The school bell rang.

Gaz rolled her eyes and turned her back to the Irken.

"I've had enough of this stupidity. Let's go, Dib."

"I'm watching you, Zim. You can't escape from my hands of justice!"

Zim turned his head sideways and said, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, human."

The siblings entered the flow of students pouring in through the doors. They were among the last students to enter. With her brother in front of her, Gaz can't help but hear him mumble "Stupid alien."

She looked back at Zim over her shoulder to see him left behind. His legs gave way; his back leaned on the railings, sliding down steadily to a sitting position. An eyebrow rose at the sight of the alien grimacing at something, his hand gripping his jacket over his stomach.

"What's wrong with him?" she thought.

A sneeze echoed throughout the crowded hallway, but the incoherent noise that filled the halls overpowered it. Everyone went on about their business, undisturbed by the sickly boy that mixed in with their presence.

Zim stood in front of his locker, wiping his nose (or at least where his nose is supposed to be) with a tissue. He held up a book and a binder. Two metallic, spider-like appendages grabbed the materials and retracted back into his PAK. He closed his locker and crumpled the tissue in his hand.

"My sneezing's getting out of control," he noted. He cleared his throat, but winced from pain.

As he was about to leave, he was shoved against the lockers―his head making the loudest contact. He sat on the floor massaging his head. He turned to see a group of people (mainly consisting of jocks with varsity jackets) passing by, snickering at Zim.

"Oh, sorry about that, little man," apologized the guy in front of the clique, sarcasm obvious in his tone.

Their obnoxious laughter continued even after turning at the corner, probably looking for more kids to torment.

"Filthy beasts," Zim muttered to himself as he dusted his jacket. Picking up his head, he sees the other students looking at him, their faces exhibiting sympathy.

"No one's even coming to help, but they still feel sorry for me," Zim remarked inwardly. "Funny, isn't?"

He began to help himself up when he notices two feet in front of him.

"Twice now I see you on the ground," the person pointed out. A hand came down, offering assistance. Zim observed the hand questioningly.

"Well? Do you need help or not?"

There was no response with the exception of suspicion on his face.

"Come on," the voice insisted, "my arm's getting tired. You have three seconds. Three."

"But―"

"Two."

"W―"

"One."

"Fine!" the alien boy finally said. He grabbed the person's hand and got on his feet. He patted his behind and eyed the person who just helped him.

"Wh―"

"What?" the person said, returning Zim's quizzical stare.

"Gaz?"

She placed her hands on her hips and rested her weight on one leg.

"Is something the matter?" Gaz said, adding, "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, it looks like I have," Zim replied.

Crossing her arms, she glared at Zim.

"And what do you mean by that?" she spat.

"Can you blame me?" Zim argued. "The Gaz that I know is definitely not the one I'm talking to right now."

She closed in on Zim forcing him to back into the lockers; her finger stabbing into his chest.

"Oh believe me, Zim, I'm still the same old Gaz that can easily rip your arms off."

"Then why'd you help me?"

Before she could answer, a voice came from behind her.

"Gaz?" Dib called out. "And Zim?"

A scowl soon followed his puzzled look. "Harassing girls now, are we?"

Gaz met her brother's eyes and pointed a thumb at Zim.

"Him? Harass me?" Her stare returned to the alien pinned on the wall. "He doesn't have the guts," she gibed.

"True," agreed Dib. "Hey, I'm headed to the cafeteria. Wanna walk together?"

"What are we? In elementary?"

"If you act that way."

"You stupid― ugh! Fine, let's go. Later, space boy."

As they walked away, Dib leaned a little closer to Gaz and whispered, "Hey, what were you doing with Zim?"

"We were talking about pushing you off a cliff," Gaz replied plainly.

"What?!"

"Relax, it was nothing. We just bumped into each other. What do you think we were doing?"

"I don't know. When I saw you reach for his hand, I thought you were going to rip it off." He put his hands behind his head. "That would've made my day."

"You saw that?"

"What's wrong? Was it something I wasn't supposed to see?"

"How about you mind your own business?"

"Aw, that's mean, Gaz."

"I'm cynical, remember? You said so yourself."

Zim stayed in front of his locker, massaging his chest.

"Ow," he muttered, "she didn't need to jab at my chest like that."

"That was pathetic, Zim," mocked a voice that drew closer to him.

Zim turned to see who it was, his eyebrow rising. "Hm?"

"Then again, you've always been pathetic," the person continued.

"What do you want now, Tak?"

A girl with short, dark-blue hair approached Zim, her boots making clicking noises on the floor. She wore black jeans that hugged her legs with chains on both sides, and had on a purple button-down shirt open halfway to reveal a black V-neck shirt. She carried her backpack on one shoulder.

"Six years and you still have yet to prove your worth as one of us: a true Irken Invader."

"Did you come here just to say that? Or is there anymore you want to say?"

"Well if you must know, I―"

"If there's more, then just say it!"

"I know! I―"

"Say it to Zim's face!"

"Will you let me―"

"If you don't want to tell me, then I don't care," declared Zim, crossing his arms.

"You really are an idiot," responded Tak, mirroring Zim's pose.

"Who's really the idiot here, huh, Tak? Is it me or you?"

"It's definitely you."

"Oh, well, at least I have my dignity. Now, if you'll excuse."

Facing his back towards Tak, Zim started to leave. However, Tak had one last remark that stopped him in his tracks.

"I wouldn't say that your dignity is still intact after that little stunt."

"What stunt?" his back still to the Irken girl.

"Getting help to stand up from a human is pretty embarrassing, don't you think? At least have enough of your so-called "dignity" to stand yourself up. Stand tall, will ya? You're an Irken!"

Zim quickly turned around.

"But that's part of the disguise, isn't it? By accepting her hand, I would seem more like a human, right?"

"That's a stupid reason and you know it. If I didn't know any better I think you're going soft."

"Me? Going soft? Check your eyes, they might be going bad."

"Whatever. Just remember what I said. You are an Irken. You don't need pity. You can survive with the glory that comes with taking this planet down. Of course, assuming that I don't beat you to it."

The bells rang signaling the start of third period.

"There goes the bell," Tak cited. "Where are you headed?"

"Lunch," Zim answered.

"Doesn't that girl have the same lunch as you?"

"What are you insinuating?" Zim challenged.

A smirk found its way on Tak's lips, a response to Zim's reaction.

"Oh, nothing," she sighed.

She approached Zim and faced him squarely. Upon closer inspection, one could see that Tak was slightly taller than Zim.

"Engrave this conversation in your head, Zim. Don't forget what I said: You are an Irken."

"I know what I am," Zim retorted.

With a grin, Tak left him in the middle of the now empty hallway.

"Good," she said.

It was only one word, but it was deafening in the silence.

Chapter 3 end


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with some stuff so I haven't really found the time to post anything until now. Starting today I'm going to try to post at least one chapter a week or maybe even two but I can't say on which day. Well here's chapter 4. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

Chapter 4: Trouble at Home

Gir sat on the living room couch watching TV and a bag of chips in his hands. An action movie was on captivating Gir's full attention. He was quite content as one can assume from his expression. In fact, he was so engrossed with the program that he did not even notice the knocking on the door. It was clear that the knocking has persisted for some time now based on its loudness and restlessness. Then suddenly, the knocking stopped. A high pitched sound replaced the knocking, the sound continuing to heighten in pitch. When the sound went as high as it could, there was silence; but it was soon followed by a loud blast. Swirling waves of energy sent the door and parts of the wall flying across the room in front of Gir.

The robot turned to see who it was. "Who is it?" sang Gir.

Four metallic, spider legs were pointed to where the door used to be. They had sparks of electricity covering them, evidence that they were just used.

The visitor was none other than Zim. Apparently, he used his PAK's laser capabilities.

"Tell me, Gir," the alien began as the metal appendages returned into his PAK, "what are you supposed to do when there's someone at the door?" He walked in slowly towards the couch.

"Umm," thought Gir, tilting his head. "Wait a minute, I know this."

Zim sighed. "Here let me te―"

"Don't tell me!" the robot interrupted.

"Take your time."

Gir looked up at the ceiling, his hand on his chin in thought.

"Umm... Oh! I know! I know!" pronounced the robot excitedly, raising his hand.

"Yes, Gir?"

"You answer the door!"

"Good job, Gir!" Zim congratulated, clapping his hands.

Gir jumped up and down on the couch, chanting, "I did it! I did it! Yay!"

"Now then," continued Zim, "explain to me why I spent 30 minutes knocking on that damn door!" His yelling stopped Gir's celebration.

"But I-I―"

Zim's glare remained. In response to this, the little robot fell on his back on the couch and began kicking and flailing his arms. "But I didn't know!" cried Gir. "I was watching TV and I didn't hear!"

"Are you having a tantrum?"

The words "I didn't know" and "I'm sorry" kept pouring out as Gir's crying persisted.

Zim heaved a sigh and put a hand on his forehead gripping his temples. Despite his best efforts, tolerating anymore of Gir's shouting was impossible.

"Gir?"

"I didn't know!"

"Gir?"

"I didn't know!"

"Oh Gir?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Gir!"

"Yeah?"

"Just leave it. I'm not that mad anymore, okay?"

"You forgive me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"So, can I watch TV now?"

"Go ahead. I'm going to the lab."

Once again, Gir's eyes were filled with a kind of childish amusement and glued on the television. As for Zim, he headed for the kitchen.

"That robot can really drive me crazy," he said to himself. "But I don't know what I'd do without him." A last look at Gir before he stepped into the kitchen made him smile. But the giant hole in the wall soon turned his smile into a sour expression.

"Gotta get that fixed," he noted.

"Computer, I need you to―"

Before he could finish, a violent series of coughs escaped his mouth. The attack brought him down on the floor; and it left him gasping for air. Then a sharp pain shot through his head. Both of his hands held either side of his head trying to lessen the ache. It was as if his head was being run over by a steamroller. Moreover, as though it were a side-effect, his spine stiffened; and he felt his back muscles tighten. Because the pain was too great, he could only grit his teeth; even screaming was not an option. And as the seconds slithered by, his grip on his cranium tautened more and more.

"Gir!" he cried. "Gir!"

The robot's eyes transformed from being round to being pointed. The blue glow they radiated with turned blood-red. With great fluidity and explosive force, Gir jumped from the couch into the kitchen to his master's side. Judging by this action, one could easily say that Gir was very loyal to Zim despite everything.

"Sir!" said the robot, all the while saluting.

With great difficulty, Zim managed to squeeze out "Help me! Make it stop!"

"Yes, sir!" obeyed the robot.

He ran into the living room and looked around. Drawers opening, glass breaking, and some other smashing noises could be heard throughout the house as he searched for something. Meanwhile, Zim's headache steadily grew more unbearable. His wig fell off and his contact lenses popped out.

"What's going on?!" he mentally shouted.

He peeked through with one eye to look for Gir. Being unable to locate the little robot gave panic the chance to settle in. "It hurts! It freakin' hurts!" Eventually, his trail of thought led him to a grim conclusion: "Am I gonna die?" His shortness of breath worsened; the lack of air caused his vision to blur.

"Gir!" he called desperately. "Gir!"

He felt his whole body freeze in the pain and at the same time a numbing sensation began to crawl from his finger tips and toes―spreading inward to rendezvous at his stomach.

"Master!" Gir called out, interrupting Zim's darkening feeling.

"Hurry! Do something!" he demanded.

Ignoring his tone, a sign of relief and gratitude shone in his eye at the robot.

"I'm on it," replied Gir.

Zim was pale throughout this whole experience, but Gir actually found a way to make him grow even paler.

"Uh, Gir? What's with the baseball bat?"

"Don't worry, master," said the robot. "This will make the pain go away!" The bat rose above his head.

"Oh you stupid―"

With a swift downward motion of the arms, the bat made contact. Zim's body immediately became relaxed―it was limp.

"Oops" was all the robot could say. Just as he said, it did make the pain go away but it also made all feeling disappear.

"Gir, I'm gonna kill you" grumbled Zim in his state of unconsciousness.

"Okey-dokey!" said the robot in response to the death threat. He grabbed Zim's legs then drags him towards the trash can which slid to the side to reveal a metal platform and a dial on the wall. Once they boarded the platform, it slowly descended. When they were completely out of sight, the trash can slid back into its place to camouflage the spot again.

A cold breeze blew in after them through the gaping hole where the door used to be. There stood a figure cloaked in black, its shadow like a monster against the wall facing the wreckage.

"It seems it has begun."

Chapter 4 end


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Here's chapter 5. I wanted to make it longer than the other chapters I've done so far. Actually, I'm going to try to make all the chapters from this point on a bit longer. That way it's more fun! Anyways, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

Chapter 5: Lunch

The snow was still falling.

The school was just an entity, a shadow that stood in the midst of the white snow. Visibility was low and the wind was colder than ever before. The snow was getting deeper. Even traffic was reduced because the roads could not get cleared in time. Footprints ran everywhere in the snow; there were even footprints of cats and dogs.

Zim breathed heavily as he worked his way through the snow. School was in sight but it seemed like it was far away considering how much snow he has to traverse. He shivered as a strong gust slammed into his back. The cold air did not help his headache at all―in fact, it made it worst. A medical cloth was wrapped around his head. He winced as his head throbbed.

"Damn that Gir," he grumbled. "A little bit more and he could've killed me. It's a miracle I'm still standing."

He placed a hand where Gir had hit him with the bat. The pain grew even at the slightest pressure. He pocketed his hands and stared straight ahead. He entered his train of thought once again. His walk slowed until he came to a full stop. Watching the snow fall seemed to get his mind in order. His eyes followed the falling snow onto the ground and he soon found himself pondering about the events that took place yesterday. A sort of blankness replaced his stare as he delved deeper into his thoughts. The white environment crowded his whole vision; he was oblivious to the cold. A replay of yesterday kept playing in his mind. He was familiarizing himself to that pain. But the pain, even in memory, made him sweat. His heart began to race as his body remembers the pain. He feared that pain. Throughout the whole morning, he was nervous. Every passing minute, he was scared that it will come back. But the feeling that scared him the most was the darkness that came with it. The loneliness in that world of pain was enough to suffocate him. He knew that he was thankful for Gir knocking him out. He knew that his anger towards Gir was nothing more than a sham―a cover. He was merely playing a game of charades. He was trying to hide his true feelings. What he though was anger was gratitude. It was a cover to hide how much he was scared. Him being mad at the little robot was just a formality. He knew that one had to be angry at being hit by a bat. Just this notion alone borne his anger―nothing else. The only true emotion at that instance was fear. He asked to be unconsciousness because the pain was something he could not bear.

"What is happening to me?" he wondered.

A blow from something hard and cold knocked him off his feet. The something that hit him on his neck woke him from his trans-like state. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and placed a hand at the back of his neck.

"Snow?" he said as he examined the substance left on his neck.

He heard someone snickering and when he looked up another snowball found its way on his face. The snickering eventually transformed into a full blown laughter. Though his face was covered in snow, it was easy to tell that Zim was furious. He quickly wiped the snow off his eyes and mouth and shot a look of disdain at whoever threw him the snowball. He spotted Gaz standing with her hands in her pockets and on the ground next to her was Dib dying of laughter.

"Dib!" Zim growled as he stood. "You dare throw not one but two snowballs at Zim?!" Before taking a step forward, another throbbing sensation crept into his head causing him to wince. He placed a hand on his forehead and squeezed. A groan escaped his mouth.

Having heard Zim groan, Gaz brushed her hair to the side and took a closer look at Zim. She noticed how his body was tensing up. Instantly, she knew that Zim was in some sort of pain. Her feet began to move towards the alien, but her mind drew her body to a pause. Her mind told her to ignore him, but something else told her to do something. She turned to her brother who was still on the ground cracking up and tapped him on the side with her foot.

"Hey doofus," she said.

Dib sat up wiping a tear from his right eye. After a few more chuckles, he turned to his sister and said, "What's up?"

"Look," she directed motioning her head at Zim.

Dib adjusted his glasses.

"Okay, I give up. What do you want me to look at?"

"At Zim, you idiot."

"So? What about him?"

"Doesn't he look like he's in pain?"

"Huh, would you look at that. I don't even know my own strength. Ha! Take that, alien! Those are my snowballs of fury!" He let out an evil-scientist laugh.

Gaz slapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm serious, Dib. And please stop that stupid laugh of yours."

"Why?"

"One, because it's annoying. Two, because it's annoying!"

Dib stood up brushing the snow off his clothes.

"Yes, your majesty," he mocked.

Gaz glared at him.

"Don't mess with me, Dib. I'm warning you."

"Easy, Gaz."

When Zim's headache finally subsided, he shook his head. At this point, he realized that he _was_, after all, mad at Gir for hitting him with a bat; but it was probably more accurate to say that rather than being angry, it was more along the lines of being annoyed. However, Zim was not sure whether this headache was from the bat or an aftershock from last night. Nonetheless, right now, he has a different matter to deal with. He gritted his teeth and glared at Dib.

"Hey!" he called out with a finger pointed as sharp as a knife. "What do you think you're doing throwing snowballs at me? You must already have a death wish!"

Dib looked at the alien for a moment in silence.

"What?" Zim asked putting his hand down. "What are you looking at?"

Then suddenly Dib burst into laughter once again.

"Ugh!" Zim grunted stomping his foot. "Laugh now, Dib, while you still can. Mark my words: you will pay!"

He snapped his head back and walked away. Dib's laughter only grew at the alien's attempt of being threatening. Then he was slapped on the shoulder again.

"Stop it already. You're making my head hurt," scolded Gaz.

"Oh come on, Gaz. Can't you let me have some fun?"

"No. Now let's go, you lunatic."

Gaz started to go when Dib grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait."

Gaz brushed his hand off her shoulder and looked at him with a hint of irritation.

"What?"

"He seems fine to me."

"Who does?"

"Zim."

"So what?" Gaz placed her hands on her hips. "What do I care?"

"Wow," Dib said putting his hands in his pockets, "I never knew you were the kind to change your mind easily."

"What gave you the idea otherwise?"

The first bell rang. It was the signal that all students should be inside. Dib gestured towards the school and said, "I gotta go. 'Forgot that I have to do something before first period." He tapped her shoulder and hurried off. "We'll just talk later," he added behind him.

Gaz sighed. She zipped up her jacket and adjusted her gloves. A gust of wind blew across the field. The snow piled on trees was shaken off as well as the snow found on the school roof. She crossed her arms watching her brother walk away.

"I hate it when he starts a conversation with me and doesn't even finish it."

Another gust of wind blew but this time it was stronger. The falling snow increased. She looked up at the sky. The clouds were moving in quick and they were very bulky and dark. Even the small light that was shining through the clouds started to disappear.

"Are you planning to freeze out here?" a voice said behind her. She could hear the stranger's footsteps getting closer with the crunching sound of the snow.

"Step any closer and I will flip you on your back," Gaz warned.

"Let's see you try, little girl."

The footsteps stopped. Gaz turned her body to get a good look at her victim. But seeing the person only got an "Oh" from her. "It's you…um." She tapped a finger on her forehead as she tried to remember. Then with a sly smile, she asked "What was your name again?" She shrugged her shoulders and scoffed, "I believe I never really cared much to remember."

"Ha ha very funny," the person replied. She took a few steps towards Gaz and stopped shortly. "It's Tak." She reached out and pinched Gaz's cheek. "Remember now, sweetie?" she gibed.

Gaz's hand shot up instantly and grabbed Tak's wrist. "Oh I remember now," she said as her grip tightened.

"Wrong move, Gaz," Tak advised with a sinister grin.

Gaz returned her grin and pulled Tak closer. "No, Tak. _You_ made the wrong move."

Tak pulled her hand out of Gaz's grip and her grin changed into a scowl. She examined her wrist as she flexed her fingers.

"Quite a grip there."

"If you want I can finish the job and rip your whole hand off. Y' want that?"

"Humph, cute."

This time, it was Gaz's turn to reach out and pinch Tak's cheek.

"Aw," she teased, "look who's getting pissed."

Tak slapped her hand away.

"I'm through wasting my time here," she stated.

"Then get going. Oh, and by the way," Gaz pointed to her right with her thumb, "the zoo's that way."

Tak marched passed Gaz making sure that her shoulder made contact with hers. As they brushed past each other, Gaz couldn't help but snicker. Then Gaz turned to start getting on her way as well. However, in front of her was Tak standing still, her back facing her. Her figure was like a statue: firm and unwavering. Yet, it was also graceful. Her curves emphasized the beauty embedded in her contours. And though magnificent, one could sense an air of melancholy that surrounded her. With her pale skin and her searching gaze, she was a piece of the frozen background just like the icicle that hangs at the edge of a roof or the snow that falls.

"Oh, that's right," the statuesque figure squeaked in remembering something.

"What now?" Gaz hissed. "I thought you were leaving."

Tak looked over her shoulder. Her form remained firm; her two feet were pillars and her body like stone―a true statue. A smirk snaked its way on her face. At the sight of this, Gaz tightened her hand into a fist.

"Man, I wanna knock that look off of her face!" she thought.

"Have you seen Zim?"

Gaz's fist loosened. Bewilderment entered her expression.

"What about him?"

"Nothing. It's just that," Tak rolled her eyes, tilting her head to the side and placing a finger on her chin, "he promised me a lunch date." Her eyes fixed on Gaz.

Gaz's right eyebrow twitched. But unfortunately for her, this did not escape Tak's attention. It was the sign that told her to keep going.

"So? Have you seen him or not?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm pretty sure there's someone else who actually cares where he is."

"Right," responded Tak. Her leer grew more intense on Gaz. She then added, "And that someone is you."

"What makes you say that?" Gaz shot back quickly. Her eyes met Tak's with the message that she was not going to take any of this sitting down.

"Well, you always have your eyes on him. True?"

"On what basis can you―"

"True?"

Gaz's hands rolled into fists again and she clenched her teeth. It was clear to her that anything she says at this point might and will be turned against her. But the thing that irritated her the most was the fact that she was letting herself be affected by this conversation. The question "Why am I being bothered by this?" continued to revolve in her mind. Her scowl deepened as she held her place in this battle. Their eyes were in a deadlock―both were searching for that instance of weakness and using it to destroy the other. Gaz was the first to speak again.

"You're pissing me off," she growled.

"Then I guess I've done my job," Tak commented.

"Drop dead."

"Ditto."

Gaz walked past Tak without a second glance while the latter watched the shorter girl pass her. As Gaz marched next to Tak, she said, "Go have your stupid 'lunch-date' somewhere I won't see you. That way, I can keep my food in my stomach."

Tak shook her head upon hearing this. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh Gaz," she started with a sweet voice that carried a slight menacing tone, "jealousy doesn't fit you." Her eyes narrowed and satisfaction was written on her lips.

Gaz stopped and turned.

"Jealousy?"

"Envy is not a wonderful thing, you know."

"You think I'm jealous?" Gaz said gesturing to her chest.

Tak clasped her hands behind her.

"Am I wrong?"

"Dammit Tak! What the hell are you insinuating?!"

"You know what I mean."

"What kind of sick game are you playing?"

"No Gazzy my dear. No game. This is reality."

The second bell sounded. It was time for classes to begin.

"End of round one," Tak remarked.

She walked up to Gaz and leaned close to her face.

"Get you face away from me," Gaz barked.

"You still have many more moves on the board, Gaz," Tak said. "It isn't a checkmate yet."

"Why don't we end the match now?"

"No can do. We can't stop it until all the players say so. And yes, we're not the only ones playing."

"You son-of-a-bi―"

"Ah-ah," said Tak while waving her finger in a disapproving manner. "Watch your language. Sheesh, we're at a school not a bar." She looked at her wristwatch. "I better get going. You should too. Next thing you know, we might see each other again in detention for being late." With that she walked away. Gaz turned to watch the figure of Tak receding towards the school. "Oh, one more thing; when you do see Zim, tell him I said hi."

Gaz started to follow.

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I think you would want to talk to him."

"Just shut up, will ya? Your voice is starting to bother me more than Dib's."

"The truth does bother most of us."

"More like lies if you ask me."

"Is it a lie if one knows it's true?"

"Are we seriously starting this again?"

Tak let out a slight chuckle.

"I guess we are."

By this time they were walking side by side as they entered the school doors.

"Why are you following me?" spat Gaz.

"It just so happens that my fist class is this way as well."

"That grin of yours is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Maybe you need to smile more yourself."

The halls were empty and through the doors they have passed were classes already in session. A teacher on his daily rounds caught sight of the two as they turned a corner. They were still locked in their heated conversation. The teacher started to chase after them.

"H-Hey! Wait!" he called out.

However, Gaz and Tak were so engrossed in their debate that they failed to notice the teacher right on their track.

"Why are you still with me?" continued Gaz.

"Is your memory that bad? I already told you that my class is also this way," Tak's said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"You two, stop right there!" ordered the teacher but to no avail.

"I think we passed your class, stupid."

"No we didn't."

"Yeah we did."

"Look, shut up. I know where I'm going."

"Uh, girls? Hello? Stop, I said!"

"If I didn't know any better I think you're following me."

"Are you upset that it's not Zim following you?"

"Ugh! What's with you mentioning Zim's name everywhere? Are you asking to be punched?"

Gaz gestured a fist at Tak.

"'Cause it's fun pissing you off."

"That's it," Gaz declared. She turned her body square at Tak. "You're asking for it."

"Didn't I say this was a school not a bar? You should act more lady-like," scoffed Tak.

"Girls!"

Tak and Gaz turned to the teacher and shouted in unison, "What?!"

"Ahem," the teacher cleared his throat. His arms were folded over his chest and his foot was tapping. His face was red and his white hair and mustache only made it seem worse. Despite his age (probably around in his late fifties), his azure eyes showed a youthful vivacity. One thing was clear: he was one of those teachers who were intolerant of the teenage attitude.

"Crap," the two girls muttered together. Gaz palmed her face and Tak placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"You two are late. Do you have any passes?"

Tak and Gaz looked at each other and then at the teacher.

Gaz answered, "No, we don't."

"And then you two ignored me."

"We're sorry," they replied in unison.

"That's insubordination! Come with me, you two," the teacher ordered with his finger beckoning them to follow. "We're going to the office. Detention for both of you."

The three traced their steps and headed for the main office at the front of the building.

Tak nudged Gaz with her elbow. Gaz glowered at her.

"Don't touch me," she whispered.

"This is your fault," Tak accused.

"And how is it my fault? You're the one who kept us outside with your stupid blabbering."

Gaz sneezed and shook as a sudden chill in the air crawled up her spine.

"And now I'm getting sick because of you. If anything, everything's your fault."

"Nope. Definitely yours."

"It's yours!"

"Would you two please be quite?" the teacher reprimanded and all the while giving them 'the look.' "You are disrupting the classes nearby. Now hush, both of you."

"Yes sir," the two sighed.

Tak looked at Gaz and said, "We have got to stop talking at the same time."

It was 10:45 and that meant that it was lunch time for Gaz and Dib. The cafeteria was packed with students both eager to eat and eager to talk. As the two entered the cafeteria some of the conversations they overheard were the latest gossip, upcoming games, club activities, and plans for hanging out after school. Today, they decided to bring lunch. It was a lucky break too considering how the line was longer and moved at a slower pace than usual. Dib and Gaz swam and practically fought their way through the sea of people to reach their table. It was the typical cafeteria scene; that is, kids stayed in their own cliques. The jocks were with the jocks, the cheerleaders were with the cheerleaders (aka the self-proclaimed pretty people), and the so-called nerds were with other nerds, and so on and so forth. It is quite silly actually if one were to really observe this kind of setup. Though this old and typical stereotype of the high school lunch scene seems farfetched, one could not help but see this taking shape regardless. It was as if there was a proverbial law that set this kind of grouping in place. A law that no one can read or prove but innately knows and follows―and everyone fears to break it. Or, at the least, what one can assume as fear of breaking _the law._ It was probably more of the unwillingness of an individual to sway from the tradition of sitting with the ones that the said individual can really associate with.

Dib and Gaz, on the other hand, did not belong to a group. In fact, they don't want to be labeled as anything but as themselves: he is Dib and she is Gaz―no more, no less. After finding their way through the crowd, they sat at their regular table. The table was, to a degree, isolated from the rest. It was found touching the east side wall of the cafeteria and facing the great windows that dominated the wall. It offered a great view of the outside―during the spring and summer seasons anyway. Right now, it only offered a front row view of the ice-laden wonderland. Nonetheless, it did not deter Gaz's ritual of staring out the windows. Be it a sunny day with flowers coloring the fields or a hurricane brewing outside, Gaz never failed to stare out the window. She probably finds her center of peace while her eyes searched for the never ending horizon.

Dib took a bite of his sandwich and a sip of his juice box. He looked at his sister as she watched the outside world. Her bagged lunch still sat untouched in front of her. Her chin rested on her palm and with her other hand she tapped on the table.

"Aren't 'cha gonna eat?" Dib asked putting down his lunch.

"I'm not hungry," Gaz responded.

"That's unusual," remarked Dib with a chuckle. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No really. Is something bothering you?"

"Don't you have a sandwich to eat?"

"Well, I do, but I think it can wait. Come on," Dib crossed his arms on the table and leaned in closer to Gaz, "tell big brother Dib what's wrong."

"Gross," said Gaz. She positioned her hand on Dib's face and pushed him slightly back onto his chair. "I have nothing to say to 'big brother Dib'."

Dib leaned back on his chair.

"Fine. Oh, by the way, I heard that you weren't in your morning classes. What up with that?"

"Oh, that. We were stuck in Mr. Weisskriege's office. He was giving us a lecture about being late and how to not disrespect your teachers and stuff."

"'We?' Who was with you?"

"Tak."

"Tak? Why were you with her?"

"It was under forced pretenses."

"As in…?"

"She talked to me and did not give me the luxury of ignoring her."

"So she managed to get under your skin?"

"More or less."

"What'd she say?"

"Don't worry 'bout it."

Dib took a sip of his juice and then immediately settled it back down as a thought seemed to have hit him.

"Wait. You were late to class? Again?"

"Yup."

"Gaz, that's the tenth time this month! One or two more times will get you an in-school suspension!"  
"Hey, at least know that this time it wasn't my fault. I was really trying to not be late this time."

"Regardless, you were still late."

"If you're really that upset, get mad at Tak and not at me."

"But you're my sister."

"And I can take care of myself."

Dib sighed. He knows his sister very well so he knows more than anyone how Gaz can be stubborn.

"Fine, let's drop it," he finally decided.

"Thank you."

"That's right; we still have something to talk about."

"Oh come on. Just eat your sandwich already!"

"It's about this morning."

Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"You know, about Zim?"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah. What'd you see exactly?"

"Well," she began as she brought her hands together and rested her chin on them, "when you were laughing your ass off, he looked like he was, you know, in pain."

"Are you sure it wasn't because of my snowballs?"

Gaz gave him a stern look.

"Right; joke time is over."

"It was a different kind of pain. It looked like it was coming from somewhere deep within."

"There are different kinds of physical pain? How would you know?"

"Trust me, I know."

"Trust you? How would you―"

Gaz looked at him in an as-a-matter-fact manner.

"Oh, right. Continue."

"That's it. I just couldn't help but notice his expression earlier."

"When I looked at him, as far as I saw, he was fine."

"But if you did see what I saw, you would know that he was in some sort of pain."

"Can you go further into detail? Like, for example, was his expression similar to that of someone with, like um, a broken leg or arm?"

Gaz shrugged.

"Well?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to describe what I saw. But," she paused, "it wasn't just my imagination, I can tell you that much. His expression was real."

"I see," Dib said in a whisper-like voice.

He looked intently at Gaz as she turned her attention back on the falling snow outside. He rubbed his chin as he observed his sister. Though Gaz seldom daydream, it was obvious to Dib that she was spacing out at this instance.

"Interesting," Dib cited.

"What is?" Gaz spoke through the side of her mouth.

"How you noticed something like that."

Gaz turned to her brother.

"What's so interesting about that?"

"I don't really know what I'm trying to say, but it's just amazing that you actually paid that much attention…"

"Thanks, I guess?"

"…to him."

"What was that?"

Dib narrowed his eyes at Gaz. His lips tightened.

"What?"

"Are you actually worried about Zim?"

Gaz almost fell out of her chair.

"Me? Worried about that alien shrimp? No freakin' way! How am I worried?"

"Well for one, you helped him up in the hallway the other day―"

"Wasn't that yesterday?"

"Yesterday, last week, last month, I don't care. The fact is you did. And two, you're noticing things about him I am not and I'm the paranormal investigator here. I'm the one that's supposed to notice these things."

"So what? What's your point?"

"Well, explain these things to me and tell me that you're not worried about him."

"Okay, I will."

"Good. Reason one, explain that."

"Um, a random burst of kindness?"

"Kindness? What the― Did you just describe yourself as kind?"

"Ugh, shut up! You're messing with my head!"

"Fine. Then let's go onto reason number two. Go."

"Keen eyes?"

"That was weak."

"Hey, those are my reasons. Take 'em or I'll force them down your throat."

"Gaz, just be honest."

"I am, **Dib.**"

"Just tell me―"

"This conversation is over."

"Do you―"

"Don't say it, Dib, if you know what's good for you."

"Like―"

Gaz covered her ears. She concentrated her anger-filled eyes at Dib in hopes that they were enough to choke him out of saying it. Dib felt the pressure of her glare, but he had to know.

"Dib, I swear, if you say it I'll―"

"Zim?"

"You know damn well those words don't belong in a sentence!"

"Well, do you?"

"No, okay?!"

Everyone in the cafeteria looked in their direction. A hodgepodge of murmurs filled the vicinity: "What's going on," "Who shouted," and "Oh, the Membranes" were some of the things that were said. Dib looked at the crowd and then at Gaz.

"Could you keep your voice down? You're attracting unwanted attention."

"So what? If they know any better they would start minding their own business."

She glowered at the audience of highly anticipating students.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" she shouted.

Without a second more, the students returned to whatever they were doing. They knew that it was unwise to push the notorious Gaz Membrane anymore. Her temper was legendary even to the upperclassmen.

"Please, Gaz, all I'm asking is for you to lower you voice."

"I get it."

"Thank you."

Silence took over. Gaz was looking out of the window again but the air between them was still heavy. Talking now would remove this awkwardness but it could also push Gaz over the edge. But Dib just could not leave it at that.

"So…"

"You're still talking?"

"So you don't?"

"Don't what?"

"You know, like Zim?"

"No is not enough to express how I feel."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"I'm leaving."

Gaz started to stand up.

"Wait, don't go. I'll stop, I promise."

Gaz fell back on her chair and buried her face in her arms on the table. She took a deep breath and exhaled in the form of a groan.

"You're being as annoying as that stupid Tak," she grumbled.

Dib was taking a bite out of his sandwich when he heard her.

"As annoying as Tak?" he said through a full mouth. He swallowed then asked, "What _did_ she say to you?"

She looked up at Dib. When their eyes met she looked away.

"It was the same crap."

"Oh," said Dib sheepishly. All of a sudden, a sense of guilt was washing over him. He felt that he just added another ton to his sister's emotional stress. After all, he was practically accusing Gaz of something she was not and don't want to be a part of. He sighed.

"Look, Gaz. I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to back into a wall."

"A wall with spikes," Gaz added.

Dib smiled.

"Yeah, a wall with spikes."

Gaz sat up and looked at Dib. He noticed that there was confusion written on her features.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Why do you both see it that way? I barely did anything."

"Considering how we spent six years together, in a way, I guess it was natural for both Tak and I to jump to those conclusions. I mean, come on, you did help him up when he was on the floor yesterday."

"But that's what I don't get. What's so weird about that?"

"You're Gaz. If you're still the same as when we were kids you would've most likely stomped on him while he was down. Instead, you showed him a side that even I, your brother, barely see…and want to see."

Only the loud chatter of the lunchroom filled the space between them as they sat in silence. Dib was rolling the juice box in his hands. Then he spoke:

"Can you blame us?"

"Actually, yes, I can because you guys are jumping to idiotic conclusions."

"But you have to agree that you are not yourself."

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"But nothing is going on, right?"

"You can be sure about that."

Dib smiled.

"You don't know how much that makes me feel better."

"Did the possibility of me liking Zim really bother you that much?"

"More like scared me."

"How so?"

"Just the idea itself creep me out. Anything that has to do with that guy doesn't sit well with me."

Dib discarded his empty juice box and sandwich bag into his brown lunch bag and crumpled it. He then tossed it into the trash bin behind Gaz. He grabbed his backpack from the floor and slung it over his left shoulder.

"Besides," he went on, "I think you can do better."

"Are you flattering me?"

"You can think of it that way."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"I know."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to do something at the media center."

"Have fun."

"See ya."

It did not take long for Dib to clear out of the room. She looked at the clock perched on the white wall that faced her. There was just enough time to eat. She started to open her bagged lunch when a shadow was cast on the table. Someone other than Dib has entered her personal space―and she did not like that at all.

Without looking, Gaz said, "Whatever you have to say I don't care. Just leave me alone."

She waited for a response but the figure stayed silent. The shadow was still on the table unmoving.

"Look, if you're not going to move in three seconds, I will―"

When she turned to look at the person, she found that her visitor was none other than Zim. And to say the least, Gaz was a bit taken aback.

"Oh, it's you."

Zim just stood there silent and motionless. His eyes were focused on Gaz, yet they carried a particular emptiness in them.

"Well? What do you want?"

No answer.

"Hello? Hey." She snapped her fingers. "Hey. Am I talking to a statue? Talk already."

Zim's mouth slowly opened and uttered three words:

"I love you."

Chapter 5 end

There's a little something for you all to juggle in your mind. Till next time! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Hey everybody! I'm very sorry for the much delayed update. School has been taking up a lot of my time so I hope you all understand. Thanks for the favorites and reviews I've been getting so far! So without further ado, here's chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

Chapter 6: Knuckle Sandwiches and Black Eyes

The heater in the classroom hummed and the ticking of the clock echoed through the air. On the blackboard in bold, capital letters it read "TEST TODAY." And to add emphasis it was also underlined―twice. The teacher sat behind her desk watching the computer monitor. Her hands worked fast across the keyboard. From time to time, she would take a peak from the side of the monitor to look at her students; or, she would get up from her chair and walk around the classroom marching up and down the aisles. Then a hand or two would shoot up and she had to work her way between the desks to get to the student in need. And, if the class got lucky, she would help everyone by demonstrating on the board some examples but at the same time careful not to give answers away. For example, about ten minutes ago, someone asked for her help on question number six and it played out like this:

"Okay, class, listen up," she began as she walked up to the blackboard, "since a lot of you are having problems with number six, I'll offer you some help." She picked up her chalk. "Let see," she said as she scanned the class, "Vanessa, read me the question."

Vanessa began to dictate, "Tickets for a concert are being sold in two prices. For rows A through D, tickets are $25 each. For rows E through J, since they are farther from the stage, they are only $13 each. When the concert was over, they made a total of $5,860 in ticket sales. There were 352 people in all. How many people bought the $25 tickets and how many for the $13 tickets?"

After writing the problem on the board, the teacher, Ms. Valler, turned to the class and smiled.

"Okay, who knows what to do first?"

A hesitant hand went up.

"Yes, James?"

He scratched his head before he talked.

"Um, you set up an equation?"

"Good. But remember, we will need two equations. What would those equations be? We'll just use 'x' and 'y' as our variables."

"Uh, would it be, um, 25x plus 13y equals 5,860?"

Ms. Valler wrote on the board "25x + 13y = 5,860."

Then she faced the class again.

"Good. That's one." She looked around. "What's the other one? Katelyn?"

"Is it 'x' plus 'y' equals 352?" Katelyn answered.

Ms. Valler then wrote the new equation next to the other.

"Okay, these will be our equations where 'x' represents the people who bought the $25 tickets and 'y' represents the people who bought the $13 tickets. Now, who knows what to do next?"

James raised his hand again.

"Okay, James. Let's go two for two."

"We isolate a variable."

"Right. Which equation would you like to use?"

"We'll use the second one."

"Why?"

"That's because the variables are all by themselves."

"Good. Since they are by themselves it'll be much easier to isolate them. So we'll take the equation 'x + y = 352' and we'll isolate, hmm, let's see, we'll isolate 'x.' Because we need the 'x' by itself, we will subtract 'y' from both sides."

Her chalk moved on the board and borne a new equation: "x = 5,860 – y."

She went on, "Now that our variable is isolated, it has a value. And since it has a value, we can plug it into the other equation."

Ms. Valler faced the board once again and began writing. After she finished, she moved to the side to reveal what she wrote. She pointed at the board and without looking at the class, she said, "We'll now be working with this new equation: '25(5,860 – y) + 13y = 5,860.'" She placed the chalk down and clapped her hands to get the chalk dust off. Then she smiled and said, "I hope that helped some of you. Once you get 'y,' don't forget to find 'x.' Now, continue working."

That was ten minutes ago. Since then, the class has been pretty quiet. A good portion has turned in their tests while the majority was still trying to finish up. Ms. Valler returned to her desk after another one of her rounds of helping students. She resumed her business on the computer and whatever that business is no one knows. One could assume that she was grading some papers but there were no guarantees. It was also possible that she was playing a game. But regardless of what she was doing, it occupied her―that is, it distracted her from noticing some of the unruly things going on; namely, cheating. Once her back was turned, heads would start leaning to their side in seek of some "assistance" from their fellow test-takers. They would simply show each other their papers; but in some cases, some were bold enough to whisper. The room was quiet so any whispering was sure to be caught―or at least it should be. Amazingly, what one student can hear from the other side of the room the teacher could not. When Ms. Valler takes a look, everyone goes back to being the little innocent children that they are. And when the hawk-like eyes were gone, it was back to looking at each other's work.

The students, however, were unaware of another set of hawk-like eyes surveilling them. Unlike Ms. Valler's eyes, this pair saw everything. The owner of these eyes sat at the backmost chair next to the windows. He shook his head inwardly at the sight of the answer-desperate kids. His chin rested on his palm as he watched everything play out before him. Then he noticed a set of students moving their hands behind them trying to be as inconspicuous as they can. He tilted his head a little to get a better look of what they were doing. Why, they were passing notes! It was actually incredible what these people would do to prevent a few points being shaven off of their grade. Their action only earned them another head shake from the silent observer.

"Pathetic," he thought. "If they had only paid attention in the first place they wouldn't need to go through this much."

He turned to the windows and tapped his finger on the desk impatiently. He took a quick glance at the clock and then back at the window. Winter had barely begun but the snow was getting thicker and thicker at an incredible rate. For the past consecutive days the snow did not stop from falling. Although the strength with which it fell fluctuated it did not pause for a significant amount of time. He laid his head on the cold surface of the desk top. Time was not on his side. The seconds were like minutes and the minutes were like hours―it seems time has stopped in this classroom. Being that he was the first to finish the test he had the most time to sit and do nothing; and doing nothing was something he could not handle well. His eyes roamed the room as he rested his head on the table. He began tapping his feet but the frustrated eyes that stabbed him discouraged him to go further.

"I can see myself just walking out of here," he thought.

A quiet "psst" caught his attention. He picked up his head to see who it was.

Ken, the one who sits in front of him, took a glance at Ms. Valler making sure that the coast was clear and proceeded to turn his head.

"Zim," he whispered.

"What?" Zim whispered back.

Ken stared at him strangely for a moment.

"What are you looking at?" asked Zim.

Ken shook his head and said, "Never mind. I've got a question."

"What is it?"

"What'd you get for number 25?"

"I already handed my test in."

"Well, do you remember the answer?"

"What's the question?"

"It's asking to―"

"Boys," called out Ms. Valler, "I hope you're not talking during the test. Ken, turn around. Zim, find something to do."

Ken sighed quite loudly with all the intention of letting Ms. Valler hear his aggravation as he turned around in his desk. Unlike Ken, Zim was thankful for Ms. Valler stepping in. He was actually reluctant to help; and he would rather have the kid work for something for the first time. Ken turning to Zim for answers was not uncommon. In all honesty, it happened as often as how much a cricket chirps in a minute. It was not that Ken forces Zim to do it; it was just that Ken was a very intimidating individual considering his big physique―no wonder he was captain of the varsity wrestling team. So in effect, Zim made it a point to help at any time in any way even though he was not certain of any consequences if he didn't.

Zim sank in his chair and he blinked lazily. He heard whispering. Another case of cheating was what he believed it would be. He looked in the direction of Ms. Valler to see if she was hearing any of this. No luck. But when he heard a few giggles in the midst of the whispers, he knew that what they were talking about did not deal with the test. Since he was at the back of the room, Zim had a great vantage point over the class. He could look at anyone without turning his head and use only his eyes. That way, to whoever he looked at, they would not notice him looking at them.

The whispers persisted. Normally, Zim was not interested in the latest gossip; but he felt that this particular one was something worth sinking his teeth into. Once curiosity gets to him, Zim becomes the moth drawn to the light. After all, he is still an alien and has much to learn about human society and how people interact with one another.

He stretched his arms upward and yawned. As he did so, he nonchalantly rolled his eyes towards the whispering. When his eyes locked onto them, he was surprised to see that they were looking at him―which meant only one thing: they were talking about him. It was two girls three rows from where he sat. His eyes remained on them as his arms went down. Now that he knew that he was the topic of their conversation, his curiosity peaked. Seeing that he was looking at them, they abruptly ended their conversation. Obviously, neither of them wanted Zim to know what they were talking about judging by how they seemed nervous at his stare. One of the girls repositioned herself so that she faced the front of the class and the other simply smiled and waved at Zim but eventually imitated the other girl. They sat silently as if nothing has happened. It was, by all means, suspicious to Zim.

He took his eyes off of the girls and stared at the blackboard. There were chalk dust and eraser smudges all over the otherwise empty board surrounding the same words that have been there all morning; still, in bold, capitals letters, it read "TEST TODAY." The letters were clean and well-preserved for all the later classes to see. Zim's eyes read over the words on the board. As he stared at those two words, he repeatedly read them.

TEST TODAY

TEST TODAY

TEST TODAY

TEST TODAY

TEST TODAY…

…his mind continued. Yet, somewhere else in his sub consciousness, his mind spoke different words. He marveled at a question in the background: what were those two girls talking about? His empty eyes moved onto the desk and watched the pencil that laid there. He folded an arm in front of him and rested his other elbow on it as he placed a fist over his mouth.

He glanced over at the girls again but they remained still, facing the front of the room. When he removed his eyes off of the girls, he noticed another person taking a peek at him. With her head turned (and her body facing the board), her eyes fell on Zim with a hint of curiosity and a look that said "what the heck?" His right eyebrow twitched and a slight frown appeared on his face.

He placed his hands on the desk and mouthed to the girl, "What are you looking at?"

The girl simply shrugged and smirked a little. She shook her head side-to-side and mouthed back, "Nothing." She turned around and rested her head in her arms on the desk.

Zim crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair.

"These people are getting on my nerves," he thought. "What are they all looking at?"

He began to tap his finger on his arm and his foot on the floor when a balled-up piece of paper hit him on the side of his head.

"What the―" he grunted and looked at the floor to see the crumpled paper. He shot up a piercing glare at its approximate origin. What he saw was Kevin pointing to the piece of paper on the floor with his hand cupped against his mouth, whispering "Read it."

Zim bent down and grabbed the piece of paper. He uncurled it as he straightened himself up. With a very messy, rushed writing, the paper asked "Is it true you got beat up by a girl?"

He raised an eyebrow at the paper and looked at Kevin.

Kevin mouthed, "Is it?"

Zim looked at the paper again and then he ripped it in half. Aggravation started to spread across his expression; and his gripped tightened around the crumpled paper.

"Humph," he snorted.

The board still read "TEST TODAY."

"What kinds of rumors are going around?" he thought. "Dammit all. Damn these rumors. Damn, damn, damn! And damn to...to…" A face flashed in his mind that caused his eyebrows to furrow. The face looked down upon him with scrutinizing eyes; eyes that burned and embedded themselves in his consciousness (he would have said soul but that may have been taking it too far). It was the same stare that he saw on that day. "Gaz," he hissed.

With great caution, he slowly reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He glanced over at Ms. Valler. Fortunately, she was still entangled with her computer. But just in case, he thought, he leaned down so that he was almost touching the desk and hidden behind the other students. He held up the phone at level with his face and looked at his reflection on the blank, lustrous screen. Turning the left side of his face closer to the screen, he ran two fingers across the space immediately below his eye. It was a blackish purple hue that dominated the flesh that surrounded his left eye; and it was also swollen to the point that his eye was almost closed. As he rubbed his fingers against the damaged skin, he winced from the pain. One could tell how recent it is based on how dark and how sensitive it is. At the sight of his black eye, he grimaced. A sense of anger flared within him as well as the frustration that came with the confusion as he looked at his reflection. For why it happened, he did not know; but he knew how it happened.

Events of yesterday started to flood his mind. Zim returned the phone in his pocket. As he put his phone back, he cringed at a sharp sensation that swept from where the neck and head met all the way to the center of his forehead. Closing his eyes, he massaged his temple and let out a sigh.

"Ugh," he muttered. "The headache's back…"

A knock came on the door and then it opened slowly. A young male teacher walked in. He wore a smile that was full of his youthful vivacity as well as a hint of his youthful ignorance. Nonetheless, it was a warm, kind smile that he wore. His lean figure silently and swiftly moved across the classroom towards Ms. Valler. She turned to him and answered his smile with her own genial act of fluttering her fingers and a wide grin that exposed her white teeth.

"Hey," she whispered.

The honored guest that came into the room was Mr. Desmond, the senior class's calculus teacher, who is apparently on his break. He rested against the front desk with his back turned to the class talking to Ms. Valler. They talked in such a low volume that their conversation was inaudible even to those who sat closest to them. There was a lot of smiling and a lot of giggling between them (mainly from Ms. Valler).

Zim opened his eyes and looked at the teachers.

"Can't they flirt somewhere else?" he thought.

His eyes began to wander until they settled on the scene outside. He tilted his head at the windows. The quiet hum of the heater and the tick and tock of the clock was being drowned out from his ears. A rather clear recollection of yesterday entered his consciousness. It was a memory he wanted to forget; a flashback he did not want to see. But it has already penetrated deep into his mind. There were some questions that surrounded what happened―questions he wanted to know the answers to. Little by little, like a puzzle coming together, yesterday became today.

* * *

_When he came in through the doors, Zim was blasted by the school's heating ducts. He was still brushing off some of the snow on his clothes._

_"Stupid Dib," he grumbled. "I would've punched that little smug face of his."_

_"Then why didn'tcha?" said a voice that echoed in his head._

_"I don't know. I guess I just wasn't feeling it."_

_His steps were loud and heavy on the floor. It was the only thing he could hear in the hollow hallways―save for the voice._

_"I know why," the voice responded in a rather critical manner._

_"Yeah? Then tell me."_

_"You don't have the guts."_

_"Of course I do!" Zim rebuked._

_"No, you don't. You're just a bed-wetting baby that can't even harm a fly."_

_"First of all, I don't wet the bed. And second, I sure would hurt a fly." Pause. "If I could catch it."_

_"Face it, Zim. You got no balls."_

_"If you don't shut up, I'll rip yours off."_

_"This is what I'm talking about, Zim. You're all talk."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Coward."_

_"Shut up."_

_"You don't even have the guts to ask out―"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"Then do something about it."_

_Zim turned around but only an empty hallway faced him. He breathed heavily; his eyes flared with agitation. The water from the melted snow on his back dripped to the floor. One little drop, but it was enough to break the silence momentarily._

_"See?" the voice came back. "There's nothing you can do," it said as it faded into the oblivion whence it came._

_The nothing it spoke of clung to his mind._

_He repeated to himself "There's nothing you―" He stopped. Then he corrected himself: "―I can do."_

_He then turned to the side and realized that he was in front of his locker. He drew a long sigh and leaned his head on the locker's frozen, metallic surface._

_"Great," he said, "now I'm talking to myself. I really am going crazy."_

_He looked at his locker and lightly pounded it with his fist. The banging sound filled the silent halls. Taking a deep breath, he clenched his hand tighter and with once swift motion, he punched the locker; much harder. It generated a loud booming sound that thundered throughout the hallway._

_"Ugh!" he bellowed. "Why are there so many things pissing me off so early in the morning?"_

_A door slammed open around the corner and footsteps hurriedly shuffled towards Zim's location._

_"Hey!" a man shouted._

_Startled, Zim leaped back and looked at the teacher._

_"Eh?!"_

_"No hitting the lockers! If you so much as put a little dent on that thing, I'm going to make you carry all your stuff!"_

_"Uh," uttered Zim. His eyes went side-to-side and then back at the teacher._

_The teacher then added in a lower (but still menacing) tone, "Without your backpack."_

_Zim, having received the full message, saluted the teacher and said, "Yes sir! I'm sorry, sir!"_

_"At ease, soldier," commanded the teacher and marched away._

_Zim blinked and dropped his arm._

_"Wait; what just happened?"_

_At that time, the bell rang. Down the hall, Zim could hear the innumerable chatter of the many students pouring in through the doors. As the voices got louder, he opened his locker and got the things he needed. He slammed the locker close just as the wave of kids reached him. They faced their respective lockers and everywhere at once lockers were opening and closing. Zim carried his bag on one shoulder and then walked away―or at least, he tried to. The surge of students seemed never-ending and it prevented him from getting on his way. As he fought through the crowd, bodies were brushing off of each other, elbows were digging into sides, and there was a whole lot of shoving._

_Zim's expression displayed great annoyance and he growled inwardly._

_His mind chanted "Get out of my way, get out of my way, get out of…"_

_And then from behind him, trouble was brewing._

_"'ey!" strained a voice._

_The crowd of students became more flustered as they rushed towards a certain spot. It was peculiar, however, because the mishmash of conversations died down to murmurs here and there. The atmosphere quickly became tense and silent. Though not really taken by this phenomenon, Zim couldn't help but stop and turn his attention towards the concentration of excited faces._

_There was another yell: "Thought I told you to never show your face 'round here!"_

_"Yeah?" answered another while also shouting. "Watcha gunna do 'bout it!"_

_He then pushed the other guy and an "Oo-oh!" rose from the crowd._

_"Nuh-uh, son! I know you just didn't do that!"_

_"Well, I just did!"_

_And now it was his turn to be pushed._

_"Respect!"_

_After that, a flurry of punches came from both sides. Zim noted that most of them missed; but still, it made it a fight that entertained the other kids. There was a loud chanting of the fighters' names and "oohs" and "ahs" came from the spectators. A very childish excitement ran through each of the students who were watching. Their faces made it seem like they were ignorant of fighting. It was infantile. The crowd's sheer enjoyment of this spectacle was incomprehensible for Zim. It was likely due to his rugged training about combat. A real fight, as Zim defined it, was where both sides had something to lose. What was so important for these two individuals to fight over he failed to see. It was infantile, after all._

_He adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and turned to leave. Some kids were running past him in hopes of seeing the fight. After them followed two or three teacher and two police officers. In an instant, the crowd was broken and the brawl was ceased. Disappointed, the students left and went on their own businesses._

_"Everyone," said a man in a suit through a megaphone, "dissipate and get on your way."_

_Adrenaline still pumped through the bloods of the students as evident on their faces. Yet, they were also dismayed for their entertainment has ended._

_Zim shook his head and walked away._

_"Animals," he muttered._

_"Stupid, isn't it?" contributed by someone from behind._

_The person hurried and took a place besides Zim. They walked side-by-side and Zim didn't look all that pleased._

_"What do you want now, Tak?" sneered Zim._

_Tak clasped her hands behind her. Her steps were light and her body glowed with an air of cheerfulness._

_"Nothing," she simply answered._

_"Then see ya."_

_Zim hastened his walk but Tak was not ready to give up her place next to him._

_"But that doesn't mean I don't want to talk," added Tak._

_"Sorry, but I don't have the time."_

_"Then let's make the best out of this time."_

_Zim stopped and it took a moment for Tak to realize that he was gone from her side. She was about three steps ahead when she finally stopped as well._

_"What's wrong?" she asked turning to Zim._

_Zim raised an eyebrow and stared intently at Tak._

_"You're acting weird," he said._

_Tak grinned and replied, "No I'm not."_

_"Yes you are and would you wipe that grin off your face? It's creeping me out!"_

_"Whatever, alien boy," she sighed rolling her eyes. She then walked towards Zim and grabbed his wrist. "Come on; let's walk around for a bit."_

_Zim pulled his wrist out of her grip._

_"No thanks. I'm going this way and why don't you go that way?"_

_He started walking away when he found that Tak was at his side again._

_"You're not gonna let me go, are you?" asked Zim._

_"Nope," Tak said back._

_"Why do I have to be stuck with you?"_

_Unseen by Zim, a smirk made its way on Tak's lips._

_"And you're not happen with me?" she asked in a sharp manner. "Why?"_

_"'Cause it's you," he answered plainly._

_"So you're not happy because it's not your girlfriend instead?"_

_Zim flinched and snapped his head at Tak._

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_Tak kept her eyes straight._

_"You know, Gaz."_

_"Gaz?"_

_"Yeah―as in your love puppy."_

_"Whoa, who says she's my girlfriend?"_

_"You're not denying it."_

_"I am denying it."_

_"But I didn't hear 'she's not my girlfriend.'"_

_Zim gritted his teeth; his scowl deepened at the girl next to him._

_"Fine," he said between his teeth, "she is not my girlfriend."_

_"I don't know, Zim, that doesn't sound convincing."_

_"Do you want me to engrave it in your brain? I have a device for that, you know."_

_"Not necessary. Your annoying voice is really hard to forget."_

_"And sadly, so is your face."_

_"Aw, don't be so mean."_

_"Why're you here anyway?"_

_Tak looked at Zim with a grin; her eyes squinted a little and her long eyelashes made her eyes sharp at the edges. The expression she gave made Zim swallow hard. Whatever she was going to say, he was not going to like._

_"Well, I just thought that you might be lonely."_

_"Why would I be lonely?"_

_"Because your girlfriend's not with you," she responded cheerily._

_(He did not like what she was saying.)_

_"Okay, you have got to stop with that."_

_"But you do miss her, right?"_

_"For the love of― No! She is not my girlfriend!"_

_"Then―" But Zim cut her off._

_"Besides," he continued with a melancholic voice, "I prefer being alone; and that's all I need."_

_Tak stopped and watched Zim slowly, but surely, going further from her._

_"I don't need such petty emotions," he declared firmly, yet softly in his raspy voice._

_A dark air surrounded his whole being. In his steps, in his words, in his eyes; sadness was there and it was strong. His back looked as though it was going to collapse at the slightest tap. The clicking of his shoes on the tiled floor disappeared; and he stood there quietly and unmoving. With a slow rotation, he peered over his shoulder and his eyes fell on Tak._

_"And I sure as hell don't need you," he said._

_Tak swiveled on her toes and showed her back to Zim. She crossed her arms and then smirked. She chuckled._

_"You will soon," uttered her lips._

_"What?"_

_She turned her head at the window to her right. At this time, Zim saw the profile of her smile. Her eyes reflected the whiteness of the snow blanket outside. A strand of hair fell on her face, but not in a messy way; it fell perfectly on her face like it was on purpose. How delicately it curved, brushing against her pale skin._

_"You say that you don't need emotions."_

_Zim raised an eyebrow. Tak's smile widened to reveal her teeth. (Zim did not like that smile of hers.)_

_"But I say," she glanced at Zim in the corner of her eye, "that is why you are weak."_

_Her gaze returned to the outside world, but something caught her eyes that made them grow bigger. With a swift kick of her right foot, she dashed away._

_"See ya later!" she called out._

_"Wait!" Zim yelled but his voice was drowned out by the bell. He watched Tak as her figure receded and disappeared around a corner._

_A voice came on the PA system that said, "Everyone have a great day and please be sure to not be late for class!" There was a beep and then the voice was gone._

_Zim then walked up to the window where Tak stood._

_"I wonder what she saw," he thought._

_He gazed out the window and his eyes moved up and down, left and right searching for whatever surprised Tak. Seeing nothing he turned to leave, but as he turned, a last look over his shoulder gave him what he was looking for. He quickly faced the window with his hands and face touching the glass. Like Tak, his eyes widened. Outside, he saw Gaz―and Tak._

_He straightened his body with his hands still pressed against the window and turned his head in the direction in which Tak left. His lips tightened and his eyes narrowed._

_"What the?" he said, confusion evident in his voice._

_Later, even in his classes, Zim failed to ignore the matter. He still juggled the thought in his mind. As he sat behind his desk, he played with his pencil between his hands. Thinking with more thinking; and that was all he did as the minutes went by. But no matter how much he strained his mind to come up with an answer, he was no closer than when he first started. Two Taks? How is that possible? She is up to something, he concluded._

_"And I have to find out," he added._

_When the class ended, he made it a point to visit Tak in order to pry some answers. He moved swiftly down the halls, his eyes scanning all the locker banks that he passed. It was in the west wing that he found what he was looking for. With her locker ajar, Tak was kneeling on one leg with her backpack on the floor leaning on it. She was taking out a large book when Zim approached her._

_"Okay, you she-beast," he spat, "out with it. What're you up to?"_

_Tak shoved her textbook in the bag and stood up slinging one strap over her left shoulder. She flipped her hair and stared wearing a bored expression._

_"What do you want now, doofus?"_

_"Wow, what a complete 360 from this morning," he muttered._

_"What mumbling about?"_

_"Nothing. The point is I want to know."_

_"Know what?"_

_"You're planning something and I demand to know what it is!"_

_The students who were near them and who were passing by gave a quick glance at the two when Zim raised his voice._

_"Shush!" said Tak in a vigorous yet low, compressed voice. "Lower your voice, will ya? Don't want people thinking I hang out with the psycho kid."_

_"Psycho kid? Who calls me that?"_

_"People."_

_He raised an eyebrow and then shook his head. He held out his palm at Tak, his fingers close together and all pointing upward._

_"Nevermind. I just want to know what is going on in that little devious mind of yours."_

_"Devious? Why, thank you, Zim."_

_"That was not a compliment! Now tell me, what're up to?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Tak shifted her weight on her left leg and placed a hand on her right hip._

_"Don't give me that 'I don't know what you're talking about' crap! Just tell me!"_

_Tak sighed._

_"Look, Zim, I do not, I repeat, do not know what the hell you are blabbering about!"_

_"But you do, I know it. First, you were acting so weird this morning. Second, there were two of you. Two Taks! Now explain tha―"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa," interrupted Tak while waving her hand in front of her, "back up. What did you say? There was two of me?"_

_"Y-yeah. You mean you have nothing to do with that?"_

_"What? Of course not! Look, maybe it was just your imagination and―"_

_"It wasn't my imagination. There were two of you, I swear!"_

_"That is weird," agreed Tak._

_The bell rang._

_"Okay, whatever is going on, there will be time for it some other time. For now, let's ignore it and maybe we'll sort something out later. Before that, let's go before we get caught for cutting class," she added._

_"I will get to the bottom of this," insisted Zim. "If you're not behind it, someone else has to be. Someone who's after me!"_

_"Or maybe we shouldn't get involved with this after all. Come on, let's go."_

_"No. This is worth putting my time into. Mark my words, Tak, I will get to the bottom of this! You'll see."_

_"Or maybe we shouldn't!"_

_Zim grinned at Tak._

_"You'll see," he repeated._

_And with that, he left. Tak closed her locker and turned to leave. A grave expression rose on her face. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallway._

_"Watch out, Zim," she spoke in a grim tone, "curiosity killed the cat… It always has."_

_Entering the classroom, Zim felt a sudden chill crawl up his spine. A high pitched sound ringed in his ears followed by a strong pressure that pressed on his temples. He cringed; his jaw locked and his whole body tensed up. As he stepped forward, his legs shook and seemed like giving in beneath his weight._

_With great difficulty, he called out to his teacher._

_"Mr. Trisgale, can I go to the bathroom?"_

_Mr. Trisgale was writing on the board when Zim spoke to him. He placed the book he was copying from on his desk and took off his glasses. Many things irritated Mr. Trisgale and someone asking to go at the beginning of class was one of those things. An annoyed look stared back at Zim._

_"Young man, you just got here; so sit down." He pointed at Zim's empty desk. "Now."_

_All his strength was being used just to keep standing. He tried to hide his current condition, but some of it escaped onto his face: his eyebrows were lowered, he gritted his teeth, and his legs trembled almost unnoticeably._

_"Please, it's an emergency."_

_"Fine," Mr. Trisgale said reaching into a drawer. He took out a hall pass and handed it to Zim. "Here, but be back soon."_

_"I'll try."_

_He grabbed the pass and hurried out of the classroom._

_Putting on his glasses, Mr. Trisgale sighed saying "I guess when you gotta go, you gotta go."_

_He then faced the class and in a monotonous voice he started the lesson. "Alright, class. Turn to page 128 in your textbooks and…"_

_Zim leaned against on the bathroom door and pushed it open. Once inside, he fell back on the door. He looked up at the ceiling and saw that his vision was blurring. Blackness was creeping from the corners of his eyes and a sense of numbness was overwhelming his body. His breathing became shallow and sweat ran down his face; and his legs shook violently as the strength in them was being sapped away. He began to slide down the door until he was in a sitting position. And then his breathing started to slow down and he felt that his pulse was also slowing down._

_After that, there was nothing; just complete and utter darkness._

_The darkness soon began to waver. There were ripples of white light running across the black plain. In the background, there was a soft chanting, but as to what it was saying was impossible to decipher. From black to gray and then to white, Zim's vision was coming back. At first, it was all an abstract image of innumerable colors crashing into one another. But little by little, everything became much clearer. He knew he was lying on something cold and hard, yet he knew not where he was exactly. His left eye throbbed with pain._

_The chant became clearer: "Fight! Fight! Fight…" said the crowd._

_"Ugh," he groaned. He opened his eyes, but the blinding light overhead forced him to close them instantly. Again, he opened his eyes (this time much slower). He uttered another groan. Once his eyes were fully open, he saw that he was in the cafeteria―on the floor. And then he saw her; Gaz was standing over him._

_"What the?"_

_She bent over him and grabbed him by the collar. With furious force, she pulled him close to her face. The sudden movement sent a sharp pain through the back of Zim's head (for he must have hit his head when he landed on the floor). He grimaced as he faced Gaz. Her eyebrows were furrowed; she showed her teeth like a dog about to attack and her grip on the shirt collar tightened._

_"Stay away from me, freak," she growled._

_She pushed him off of her hand, but fortunately he landed on his elbows, preventing another possible injury on his head._

_Dumbfounded, he could only say "What?"_

_Gaz walked over to her table and grabbed her backpack. As she passed Zim, she shot him with one of her famous I'll-kill-you looks._

_"Humph!" she huffed and then she was gone._

_A wave of disappointment swept through the crowd. Once again, they were denied of their entertainment. The bell rang and the cafeteria was filled with indistinguishable conversations as the students disassembled and vacated out of the room._

_Zim, as he remained on the floor, repeated himself: "What?"_

* * *

"Zim," called out Ms. Valler.

Her voice broke Zim out of his trance. He swung his head side to side, scanning the room. It was empty except for him and Ms. Valler.  
"Class ended, sweetie," she informed Zim.

He simply nodded in return and stood up carrying his bag on his left shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Ms. Valler asked.

"Yeah," he responded. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

With that he left.

End of Chapter 6

Author's notes: The whole part in Italics is a flashback.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 7! Woohoo! Thanks for all the story follows and favorites and for the reviews!

*Chapter 7 does not take place in present time*

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

Chapter 7: Operation AM-Rm

Part 1

_The power to kill―and it was in her hands._

_In the shadows of the empty alleyway, the snow blackened from the dirt tracks her boots left behind. The falling snow radiated a heavenly glow as they bathed in the moonlight. The night air was cold and unforgiving. Gusts of frigid winds came in from all directions; and all were merciless as they passed. Yet even in this un-rightful night, she still had to carry out her duty. The cold environment did not bother her, however. She neither shook nor complained in the cold. Rather, she favored being enveloped by this frozen night._

_Her eyes shone in the moonlight and they glimmered with a lavender hue. Through her eyes was the only way to look into her being. But behind those eyes, there was no story to tell; there is nothing; she is nothing. It was in the darkness she hid and it is in the darkness she will stay._

_Her steps were light, careful not to wake up the sleeping night, as she ran across the snow covered plain. And then with a mighty push of her legs, she was airborne. Both of her feet landed on the side of a nearby edifice. With another jolt of great force, she jumped off the wall and rebounded off of the opposite building back unto the other. Her movements were constrained, but flowed like water; they were wild, but precise. She repeated this zigzagging upward motion between the two structures until she reached a particular window._

_Her claw-like hands gripped the windowsill. She pulled herself up until her whole head was at level with the window. With one of her hands, she pressed a button on a device that partly covered her right ear and a lens came out covering her right eye. There was a beep and the lens glowed green. It allowed her to see the room clearly. Seeing that she was in the right place, a smirk appeared on her mouth. She pushed on the window and, fortunately for her, it was open. She proceeded to open the window to its fullest, but there was a creak as the hinges turned that made her freeze. Something stirred in the room causing her body to stiffen. It was cold yet a sweat drop streamed down her face. Her heart pounded and it felt as though her chest was going to burst. A groan came from within the black room. Silence soon followed._

_Since she dodged the bullet, her composure came back. The window has been fully opened and with a great display of strength, she pulled her whole body up. Slowly and cautiously, she inserted one leg into the room. Once she has established her footing, she pulled in her other leg. Not long after, her person was inside the chamber._

_Her breathing was soft; it matched the harmonious beat of the wind that followed her into the room. The room was spacious but only comfortable for one person. Any sudden movement was sure to be sensed; any sound out of the steady rhythm of the night was sure to be heard. To move as if she was not there was her priority. She crouched, finding that it was easier for her to distribute her weight in this position. If she could avoid focusing a lot of her weight on any given spot on the floor, she was safe from making any unnecessary noise._

_To say the least, it was hard to move while crouching; but she had to endure as she moved across the room. As she did so, she did not lose her tempo with the wind. The night is beautiful, she inwardly noted._

_Once she made it across successfully to the other side of the room, she erected her posture. She stood in front of what appears to be a bed. And in the bed, there was someone. The person was blanketed by her shadow as she stood motionless, staring at the inhabitant of the bed. A rather strong breeze blasted in through the open window. The person in the bed shivered and turned away―away from her. She reached into her pocket and took something out which she held in a closed fist. She opened her hand to look at the item and then clasped it again but much firmer this time. Her eyes fell on the person in the bed. The brilliance that shone in her eyes was gone and the sharpness they had seemed to have rounded off. As she stared at the person, a moment of vulnerability took hold of her and the grip she had on the object weakened. Hesitation is seen in her movements; sympathy is in her eyes. Her lips quivered as if to say something, but she stopped herself. She was on a mission―a mission she will carry out._

_But the self-restraint she had was still there. A part of her said "the mission above all else" while another said something that she could not quite understand. This part of her strained to say what it wanted to say, but she remained oblivious even though she wanted to hear. Whether it was because she just cannot understand or she just will not understand was something for her to decide. But the fact remained: the mission must be executed. She closed her eyes and silenced the two forces that conflicted within her. Slowly, her eyes opened and everything was much clearer. All it took was to extinguish one of those forces. The decision was made: the mission it is._

_She sat on the bed carefully beside the sleeping person. With her free hand, she reached across the resting body and placed it on the opposite side. Leaning on this hand, she bent over the creature and led her face close to the person's. Her heart thumped louder but only for a brief moment. "The mission" she reminded herself. However, the message did not reach her hand in time for the next thing she realized, her hand was on the person's forehead. And with her soft hand, she could not help but gently caress this individual's head with her palm. Her body began to heat up and she did not see the reason as to why. She retracted her hand and she could still feel the warmth on it. Her head turned away, blushing. Trying to distract herself, she let her eyes roam for a bit, observing and remembering the features of the quaint little room. Yet try as she might, her eyes fell back on the being in the bed like the sun that inevitably sets in the west._

_Her eyes remained on the face before her for a period of time. Suddenly, noticing that the person's mouth was slightly open, the sharpness returned to her glare and the fury returned to her blood. Like lightning, her hand flew over the open mouth dropping the object that she held closely in a fist._

_The wind blew in and blew out, the window closing behind ever so softly. The room was empty once more save for the sleeping person, innocent to everything that just happened. The moon was still high; the snow was still falling. But she―she was gone._

* * *

_Two heavy steel doors slid open. The room was illuminated by a violet light but it was still dark. Various computer-like devices decorated the walls and even the ceiling. Wires draped from the walls to the floor, connecting components to components. Soft buzzing sounds came from the monitors the situated themselves around the room. They helped with the illumination of the room but only a little for the darkness was still prevalent. Every surface of the room was metallic though it did not look like it because of how it was colored and designed._

_It was cold in this room._

_As she walked across the room, she shed her coat (but how it was shaped in her petite figure it barely resembled a coat) and dropped it on the floor along with her fingerless gloves. She raised her arms over her head stretching and then dropping them accompanied by a low, exhausted sigh. The only thing in the room that was not made entirely of metal was the swiveling chair. Its structure was of the same material as the rest of the environment, but where the person sits was padded with a firm yet foamy cushion. Her body sank in the chair when she slumped back on it; she was practically lying down._

_She gripped her temples and massaged them with the tip of her fingers._

_"Hey, Computer, call 'em up," she said dryly._

_"Yes, ma'am," a generic voice responded._

_There was a ringing sound that filled the room. Then it stopped abruptly, the main monitor in the room going from the blank blue screen to black. A flash appeared on the screen and a picture formed. There were two individuals standing in the image; they were tall and an air of strength and pride surrounded them. Both of them had their arms folded behind their back, standing straight and formal. And with unity, their eyes focused on the video, conveying a serious urgency to the caller._

_One spoke: "Whoever this is, make it quick. Our time is too precious to be wasted on you."_

_The other smiled and put on a smug expression. "Yeah," he agreed._

_She sat up and gave a mighty salute. "Man, they're getting on my nerves," she thought._

_"Well? Speak! Who is this?"_

_"It's Tak, my Tallest." Her salute ended._

_"Oh, it's you," said Red._

_"What's the news," Purple asked with his arms crossed._

_"I have succeeded in my mission, sir."_

_A look of surprise emerged from the Irken emperors' faces. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows and then back on the screen. Purple was the first to speak._

_"The mission…was successful?"_

_Tak nodded._

_Red and Purple gave a devious smile and together they said, "Perfect."_

_"That is all that I have to report, my Tallest," Tak said in a calm manner._

_"Good work, Tak," said Red. "You have done your part quite well."_

_"Thank you, sir." Tak bowed her head._

_The Almighty Tallest nodded in response and then the screen went blank._

_"Whew," Tak sighed. "The formalities are over." She leaned back on the chair._

_Heavy footsteps echoed in the room as they approached Tak. They stopped a few steps short from the chair. She rotated her throne and looked at her visitor. Her elbow was on the armrest and her head tilted so that her chin rested on her fist. She put on a bored disposition at the person that stood in front of her._

_"What do you need?" she interrogated._

_"Were the Almighty Tallest pleased?" the stranger reciprocated._

_"Yeah, they were. They even said 'Good work.' That's somethin', right?"_

_"If their happy, I'm happy."_

_"Wow, 'never thought you were the suck-up type."_

_"I'm not. I'm just saying that I'm happy that everything is going as planned."_

_She studied the figure in front of her as she bit her lower lip. Their eyes met and what she saw in this person's eyes was something that overwhelmed her. It was a raging cyclone without a sight of daylight._

_"Watch your eyes," the figure warned. He smirked and continued, "You know, we tend to follow what our eyes see. But sometimes, when we carelessly let our eyes wander, we will find ourselves blinded."_

_The dark aura that this person possessed was even hard for Tak to understand. She was the first to break their eye contact._

_"I'm leaving," the visitor said._

_Looking at the floor, Tak called after him: "Wait."_

_"What?"_

_She saw that he stopped but his back was to her._

_"What exactly is this mission?"_

_"Operation AM-Rm," he plainly said._

_"I know what it's called. What I'm asking for is what is it? What is Operation AM-Rm? What does AM-Rm mean?"_

_"Ah, that is what we call in the business a 'secret.'"_

_"Just tell me―"_

_He looked over his shoulder and with his sinister leer she was silenced. Tak felt herself shake at his glare, but she answered with her own sharp gaze. She held her ground proving that she was no pushover._

_"Remember this, Tak: curiosity killed the cat―it always has."_

_She swallowed hard._

_"Yes, I will remember…sir."_

_"Please, call me by my name."_

_"Yes, Commander Drezrik."_

_"Good." Even as he walked away, his footsteps were as loud as ever._

_The two sliding doors closed behind him and the room was for Tak to call her own again. She felt her body lighten in the absence of Drezrik._

_"As long as I get what's promised to me, I'm satisfied."_

_Suddenly, the entrance opened once again and walking in was the commander. At his unexpected return, Tak was caught off guard and nearly flew out of her chair; but she failed to hide a small shriek._

_Commander Drezrik laughed._

_"That was kind of adorable. It made you seem more―how do I say this…feminine."_

_Tak blushed and turned away._

_"What are you doing back here?" she growled._

_"Ooh~ feisty."_

_"Shut up and get to the point."_

_"I came back for this." He took out a small device from his pocket and held it in front of his face. "'Seems like I forgot to give this to you." He threw the device which landed on Tak's lap._

_"Why didn't you catch it?"_

_"'Cause I didn't want to," she objected._

_"Whatever. I just came back for that. That's all."_

_"What is it?" she followed-up holding the object in her hand and examining it._

_"Quite frankly, I don't want to tell you," he answered with a sly smile._

_"And why the hell not?"_

_"Because I want you to find out for yourself."_

_"How do you suppose I do that?"_

_"Simple: just wait."_

_She set the object on her lap and leaned over on one side of the chair._

_"You know that I'm not a very patient woman," she pointed out._

_"I know, but you have no choice."_

_Tak raised an eyebrow questioningly._

_"Let me explain. If you try doing anything with it, nothing will happen."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you can't do anything with it right now. Certain requirements must be met and for those requirements to exist, you'll have to wait."_

_"Ugh, fine."_

_She looked at the object again and then back at Commander Drezrik._

_"How long do I have to wait?"_

_"For very satisfactory results, a week; give or take."_  
_"How about for I-don't-care-I-just-want-see-what-it-does results?"_

_"As soon as two days."_

_"Two days? That's still way too long."_

_"Oh well, just deal with it."_

_"Wait; so do I have to wait for two whole days or can I use it on the second day?"_

_"I guess you can try it on the second day if that helps. I don't have any guarantees, however."_

_"As long as I get to see what it does."_

_"Now that's enthusiasm. You really are a true member of the operation."_

_Tak was inspecting the device between her hands when she heard the words "the operation." In an instant, her attention was brought upon the commander._

_"Operation? As in Operation AM-Rm?"_

_Drezrik nodded._

_"This device is part of the mission?"_

_Drezrik nodded once more._

_"I don't know if I'd like to know what it does now."_

_"Oh, come on. Don't be silly. If it makes you feel any better," he reached into his coat pocket and produced an identical device, "I've got one myself." He waved it in front of himself and grinned. "See?"_

_"No; that doesn't make me feel any better."_

_"What's your problem now?"_

_"Like I said before, I know nothing about this operation―and that makes me uneasy with anything that concerns this mission."_

_"What are you talking about? Don't you like adventure?"_

_Tak shrugged._

_"Sure, I do. But―"_  
_"And I'm sure you know that what makes an adventure fun is its uncertainty."_

_Tak sighed and rolled her eyes._

_"Yeah…" she whispered._

_Drezrik smiled and stepped closer to the chair._

_"Tell you what; if you really want to know what Operation AM-Rm is, or at least take a peek at what it is, then use that device two days from now."_

_Tak looked up._

_"What if I don't?"_

_"You will, trust me. A little curiosity won't hurt anyone."_

_Drezrik started for the door and as he did so Tak was studying the mysterious device yet again._

_"It's when your curiosity becomes big you have to watch out for," he added when he left the room._

_It was unknown to Tak whether he wanted her to hear the last part or not, but regardless, she heard him. At the mention of the word 'curiosity' and how he regards it with disdain that makes her wary. Her mind processed everything and she could only come to one conclusion: he is hiding something from her. To look or not to look for that secret is nothing but a thought in her mind thus far. However, one thing was certain and that is that the first stroke of the brush on this great painting depended on her using that device two days from now._

_"Meanwhile," she muttered to herself, "I will do some light research."_

_She swung the chair around and faced her giant computer._

_"Computer, respond."_

_The screen lit up and displayed a search bar with a cursor blinking on one end._

_"At your command, ma'am," it announced._

_"Search―input keywords: 'AM-Rm.'"_

_'AM-Rm' appeared in the search bar._

_She went on: "I want you to search what these letters symbolize collectively. If nothing appears of the sort, search for possible words that those letter may represent, but make sure the words relate to one another in some way."_

_"Processing…"_

_Tak stood up and headed for the doors, yawning as she walked. The doors opened and closed; then darkness befell the area with only the computer screen shedding some light. As it worked, various information and writings cluttered the monitor. A word was circled and isolated to one corner of the screen. It would seem it has already found the word behind the 'R': it stood for 'Red.'_

Chapter 7 Part 1 end


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

Author's note: Sorry about the late update. Things have been pretty hectic so I haven't really found the time to write a lot. So thanks for waiting and here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

Chapter 7: Operation AM-Rm

Part 2

_"It seems it has begun," Drezrik said as he stood before the gaping hole on Zim's house. "The results are better than I expected."_

* * *

_"Nothing happened," Tak said as she held the remote-like device in her hand, her thumb pressing the red button. "That idiot lied to me."_

_She placed the gadget on top of the table near her chair and sat down. Her hand ran across her face as she withdrew a long sigh. As she sat in silence, she felt her heart beating fast. She closed her eyes and mused over what happened earlier. Before pressing the button, Tak had a moment of hesitation again. She remembers how her hands trembled as her fingers coiled around the object. Memories of past missions run across her mind. While the recollections occurred, she wondered about how she never questioned let alone disobeyed an order. But for some reason, Operation AM-Rm is the only mission that gave her so much doubt. It is like every turn required her to consider both left and right whereas back then when the mission was headed to the right, without fail, she turned right. Now, when it is to the right, she looks to the left. Why, she wondered to herself―why is this mission being so difficult? Why was pressing the button so hard to do? It was the uncertainty―the unknown future―that made her tremble so. But what agitated her more was that she knew that that was the lesser reason._

_A soft ringing from her pocket made her open her eyes._

_"Who's calling me now?" she whined. She grabbed her cellphone and looked at the caller ID. "Drezrik? What does he want?" With a press of a button, the ringing stopped. "Yeah?" she answered._

_"Hello Tak," Drezrik's voice leaked out of the phone._

_"What an eerie voice," she thought._

_"…How is everything?"_

_"If it's any of your business, everything's great."_

_"That's good…very good."_

_Tak's eyebrow rose when she heard his response._

_"Okay… Did you just call to say that?"_

_"Actually, no. I wanted to talk to you about something."_

_"Oh yeah, me too."_

_"Oh? Fine, you go first."_

_"You lied to me."_

_"Lied to you about what?"_

_"The remote thingy. It's been two days, like you said, and nothing happened when I used it. You lied to me."_

_A small snicker was Tak's response._

_"What the hell are you laughin' at?" she growled._

_"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."_

_"What? Are you telling me now that it's broken?"_

_"No. I'm calling to tell you that it worked fine."_

_"W-What? What are you talking about? I pressed the button, I waited, and nothing happened."_

_"That's because you were at the wrong place."_

_"Fine then; tell me what it did."_

_"I'll just show you. I'm coming over."_

_"Can't you just tell me?"_

_"You really don't want me there do you?"_

_No answer._

_"…It's much better for you to see it with your own eyes."_

_"Whatever. Come already if you have to."_

_"I'm telling you, Tak: it worked wonderfully."_

_At that point, Tak had enough of his voice. She hung up and threw her phone on the chair._

_"Nothing annoys me more than that bastard," she said through gritted teeth._

* * *

_Drezrik smirked at the screen as he watched Zim jerk in pain; Tak scowled at the sight. When the video ended, a disc emerged from Tak's computer. Before Drezrik could get a hold of it, Tak snatched it from the CD tray and held it between her and her companion._

_"What the hell was that?"_

_Drezrik flashed a full set of teeth._

_"Didn't it work magnificently?"_

_"What's so magnificent about that?! All I saw was Zim on the floor cringing and hurting from who-knows-what!"_

_"It was entertaining; what else? Did you see his face?"_

_Drezrik breaks out into laughter._

_"I wish I could take that disc to him right now and show him how stupid he looked!"_

_"Oh shut up, willya?! You still haven't answered my question. What the hell did you show me?!"_

_"Why, Tak, I though you wanted to see―"_

_"Wanted to see what?! That?! There was nothing to see!"_

_"First of all, quit your shouting. You're making my ears bleed."_

_"And you're making my eyes bleed, you bastard."_

_Another laugh escaped Drezrik's mouth and then he beamed a sly smile at Tak._

_"You have quite a mouth there."_

_"Talk―now."_

_"As I was saying, I thought you wanted to see what that device could do."_

_He pointed at the chair and Tak turned to see the remote, and then back to Drezrik._

_"And nothing happened."_

_"Wrong. What you saw is what happened."_

_"You're still not making any sense."_

_Drezrik snapped his arm forward and two fingers jutted out from his hand._

_"Two words: 'Operation AM-Rm.'"_

_Tak's scowl deepened at the mention of the words. Drezrik grinned at her reaction._

_"That should be enough as an explanation," he said._

_"You son-of-a-bitch. What did you do?"_

_"I think you should ask yourself that. What did _you _do, Tak?"_

_"What did I…? No! This is your fault! You did something!"_

_"I wouldn't be pointing fingers here if I were you. After all, I didn't press the button―you did."_

_"You are one messed up dude, you know that?!"_

_"Listen to me, Tak: thank you."_

_"Ugh! Shut up!"_

_"If it weren't for you, I would still be stuck."_

_"You never make sense! You never do! What did I help you with?!"_

_"When you pressed that button, you started the operation. You are the reason Zim was on that floor crying for his mommy."_

_"But it was something you did! Not me!"_

_"Whatever floats your boat."_

_He takes a step towards Tak, but she takes a step back._

_"Oh, come now. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want the disc."_

_With a little push of her fingers, the disc broke into two pieces between her hands._

_"Oops," said Tak in a rather indifferent manner._

_"I was gonna catalog that. It was going to be a memento. Aw, Tak! Look at what you've done!...to my second copy."_

_A wide devilish grin covered his face as he pulled out another disc._

_"I knew you were going to do that so I made a copy just in case. Smart, eh?"_

_"Please," started Tak, pointing to her door, "just get out of here."_

_"Fine, you party-pooper. I guess I'm going to have a marathon at my place. By the way, do you have popcorn?"_

_"Get out of here!"_

_Drezrik shrugged and then headed for the door. But before leaving completely, he stopped in front of the exit and turned to face Tak. The original malevolent look on his face returned. His stare was as cold as ice again and every breath he drew was as bone chilling as the relentless winds of the Antarctic._

_"What I fail to understand yet continues to amuse me is your attitude towards him. Why do you react like that when it concerns him? Do you care for that insignificant creature? Probably not. Regardless, goodnight."_

_As soon as he left, Tak collapsed onto the floor. Her knees could not hold out any longer. She hugged her knees tightly close to her body and buried her face in them. Tears started flowing from her eyes. For whatever reason brought out those tears, no one will ever know just as how no one will ever know that she had shed them._

_In a weak voice, she said to no one in particular, "Why _do_ I feel like this when it's him?"_

_Unknown to her, there was a soft beeping sound emitting from her computer. Something on the screen was blinking. Letters were flashing: FINISHED SEARCH they spelt out. And then, immediately below the flashing letters were four words. They were in a neat row._

_ANDILLEON METADIOCXIN – Red Moon_

Chapter 7 Part 2 end


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

Chapter 8: It's Hunting Season

ACHOO.

Zim's sneeze broke the still, morning air and a chill went up his spine causing him to shiver violently. He just entered the school building. The doors clicked behind him but not before letting in a violent rush of wind from outside. It carried snowflakes that danced and twirled in the air before littering the floor below like powder. Frozen from the winter wasteland, Zim had no other choice but to stand and let the furnace thaw his crystallized blood. The wave of warm air from the building's heating vents reinvigorated the alien.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled a cloud of fog that quickly dispersed. Looking around him, the other students were already settling in: they were shedding their coats, hats, gloves―even their pants.

"Sure they're wet," Zim mumbled, "But please have the decency to change in the bathroom. At least they have something underneath."

Then he let his eyes roam again. This time, however, it was not a random surveillance, but rather he was looking for something…for someone. No matter how many times he shifted his gaze, it was not in sight. He grunted in annoyance and began to walk down the hallway.

"Where the hell is she?" he thought.

He turned his head to the side to look some more but this only caused him to bump into someone. Upon contact, Zim was knocked down on the floor.

"Damn. That kinda hurt," he grumbled massaging his lower back.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that dude."

The person's voice sounded so carefree making his apology less convincing. Zim looked up and found Ken standing over him with his hand outstretched.

"Need some help?" he asked.

Zim sighed and grabbed the friendly hand before him.

"Thanks," he said while patting the dust off his pants.

"Didn't see you there. My bad."

"Why not try looking next time?"

"I said sorry."

"Well, yeah, but now my ass is sore."

"It's like you're asking me to kiss it."

"If it'll make it better, then do it now."

"You're sick."

"I know. You're not the first person to say that."

"And crazy."

"Like I said: not the first."

"Hey, do you have the homework for Ms. Valler?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, can I borrow it?"

"You know one of these days you need to do it yourself."

"I know but things have been pretty hectic for me lately."

Zim let out a sigh and got down on one knee with his back pack at his side. He opened it and searched for a couple of seconds until finally pulling out a slight crumpled paper. Closing the bag, he stood up and adjusted the straps on his shoulders while handing Ken the paper.

"Here. Just, you know, give it to me in class."

"Thanks, man, I owe you."

"No pro―"

Zim's eyes widened as he found what he was looking for at last.

"Something wrong―"

Before Ken could finish, Zim dashed past him.

"Just give it to me when you're done!" he called out behind him as he sprinted down the hall.

Ken chuckled and smiled as he watched Zim disappear at the turn.

"You're so weird."

As quickly as he had ran, Zim found himself lost in the sea of people. The crowd was thick and every movement he made was sure to bump into someone. Every time he bounced off of a person, that person would yell out "Watch where you're going!" and every time Zim would shout back "How about _you_ watch where you're going!" After a few more minutes, the bell finally rang. The crowd started to shrink and the halls were beginning to calm down.

"Now's my chance!" Zim cheered.

With the great decrease in people, he was granted more mobility. Jogging up and down the hallway, he continued his searched. Craning his neck in an attempt to get a bird's eye view or crouching down to get a worm's eye view were some of the things he tried to better his search. But in the end, it was all for naught.

"I'm getting tired of this Marco Polo game, you brat," he growled. "Come out already!"

"Hey!" shouted a hall duty teacher. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Zim nervously smiled.

"Oh, is it that time already?"

"It was that time 15 minutes ago."

"Really? Wow! Time sure flies when you're having fun in school, eh?"

"Hm, is that so?"

Zim nodded slowly and chuckled.

The teacher sighed; "Come. Office, now."

Zim's shoulders drooped and exhaled a breath of defeat.

"Coming…"

"You should work on your acting skills, son. When I was your age, I could come up with better excuses than 'oh, is it that time already?'"

"Should a teacher really be saying that?"

"Give me a break, kid. I was once a kid, too, you know; and human."

"You humans are so peculiar…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing; I didn't say a thing."

The teacher gave him a doubtful expression but eventually continued to look forward. As they strolled down the hall, Zim was sailing his ship of thoughts through the sea known as his mind.

"You can run (and boy can you run), but you can't hide…forever, that is."

"You know," the teacher started, causing Zim to break from his contemplations, "many teenagers such as yourself ridicule or underestimate school. They often say it's worthless. They always ask where they will use any of this in the outside world." He paused and turned to Zim.

It was unknown to Zim as to why, or rather how, this man has captivated his attention. He wondered if it was because there was nothing else to do (or that he had no other choice), or if it was because he just felt like listening. But it has also crossed his mind that there was something about this man, this random teacher he just met, that interested him. Actually, now that he thought about it, he never saw this person before in the school. If that is the case, then there are two possibilities. One, he is simply a new teacher―but there is one hole in that theory: he is too authoritative. If he were a new teacher, then he would have most likely just sent him to class instead of walking him down to the office. The other possibility is the opposite of the first one; that is, he is a veteran teacher. A man who has been teaching for so much a time that he has achieved the generic image of teachers―he has lost his face as an individual working man, or even his individual self. However, if things are like that, then it does not explain why Zim is finding himself drawn to this teacher's particular charisma.

"But," the man continued, "that's just them being blind."

At that statement, Zim was unable to hide his confusion. Unknowingly, he said, "Huh?"

The teacher chuckled and smiled at him. "Well, you see―oh. We're here."

Zim turned to see that they were indeed facing the main office doors.

He looked at his captor and whined, "I was only 15 minutes late; do I have to?"

"Yes."

He took out a note pad and swiftly wrote something. He then ripped out the page and handed it to Zim. The alien read the piece of paper, repeating it out loud: "Detention, room 310, Wednesday."

He looked at the teacher and asked, "Why not just today?"

"Because that's when I have detention duty," he replied. "And that's when we'll finish our conversation."

Zim simply nodded and went through the office doors straight for the secretary. When he was standing in front of the counter, he realized that he never got the teacher's name. Although it was something trivial, he had a strong need to know that man's name. However, when he turned around, he was gone.

"What can I help you with?" the secretary inquired.

"Did you see the teacher who was with me just now?"

The secretary looked around him but shook her head when she looked at Zim.

"I'm afraid I haven't, I'm sorry."

"Oh."

"Anyway, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I got this from him."

He handed the paper to the secretary. Upon reading the note, she glanced at him over her glasses accompanied by a smile.

"Someone's been bad," she joked. "Okay, I just need your name, hon."

"Zim."

"Zim…?"

"Trust, me; I'm the only Zim in this school. No last names necessary."

"Okay," the secretary chuckled, "you can return to class now, Zim."

"Thanks."

Once he stepped out, he just had to wonder: "Who was that man?"

* * *

It was lunchtime and Zim goes on to search yet again. Surely, he thought, he will find what he is looking for this time. As Zim wandered in deeper into the cafeteria, he has finally come across his prey, and he, as the hunter, was ready to show his long-waiting fangs. From a good twenty feet of where he stood were Dib and his sister Gaz sitting across from each other at a slightly secluded table near the windows. They had just started to eat lunch; that is, Dib had just started whereas Gaz sat gazing emptily at her lunch. Her face is contorted due to an obviously large quantity of pondering and it is quite visible, as well, that whatever she is thinking of, she is putting too much (and probably unnecessary ) an amount of strain. Zim noticed this, but it was briefly brushed aside for he has found her at last―and yes, it was Gaz that he looked for.

Like a predator about to pounce on its hopeless prey, Zim honed in on the table of the Membrane siblings.

"Hey!" he called out.

Dib paused his eating and looked at Gaz. They both exchanged annoyed glances.

"There goes my appetite," Dib sighed.

"Yeah…" Gaz responded. It was obvious to her brother that she is distracted.

"Gaz? You alright?"

Gaz was looking at her hands below the table. She was playing with her delicate fingers, intertwining them until they resembled the woven cloth on any garment.

"Gaz?" Dib tried once more. "…Gaz!"

Gaz snapped her head up and gave her brother a surprised expression.

"You've been out of it since this morning. What's up?"

"I―It's nothing. Zim is getting closer and I really don't want to see him right now. If he comes a yard from me, I'll lay him flat on the floor…again."

She collected her things and rose from her seat.

"Wait! What do you want me to do?"

"Stay, of course."

"And be the sacrifice?"

"Yeah. Just distract him, will ya? Keep him away, got it?"

With those instructions, she left.

"I really hate it when she does whatever she wants," Dib whined.

"Hey!" Zim broke in again.

"Well," Dib sighed, standing up, "time to do my job."

Zim was about to pass by the table when Dib stopped him in time. The human boy created a wall in front of the alien.

"Whoa, dirt bag, where're you goin'?" He smirked.

"Move it, asshole. I'm not here for you today. I want to talk to Gaz."

Dib's thoughts started to run: "So he is after Gaz… What could have happened between them?"

"Let me through right now, Dib," Zim demanded.

"No can do."

"And why the hell not?"

"Strict orders from my superior."

"You're full of crap."

Zim pushed forward but the wall gave no openings. Wherever he went Dib was there to block the way.

"Are we seriously doing this?"

"Doing what?"

Zim growled and Dib smiled in return. The Irken invader took a step backwards and heaved a long sigh. He gripped his forehead and groaned. Between his fingers, he looked at Dib and said, "You have got to be the biggest ass in the world."

"I could say the same to you," Dib responded.

"Whatever! I'm leaving." Zim turned about and walked away towards the exit. Before completely disappearing, he took a long last look at Dib. Then he was gone.

Dib closed his eyes in thought. "Humph. I gotta find Gaz and ask her what's up." He opened his eyes and went over to his table to grab his belongings. "Oh, little sister, what did you do now?"

* * *

The snow was thick.

Gaz carefully treaded over the white blanket, huffing and puffing with every step.

"Ugh! Stupid snow!"

She kicked at the ground and created a flurry of the cotton-like substance in front of her. She stared at the snow-covered scenery around her. She watched her misty breath disappear in the air. The wind picked up and the sharp gust prickled her face.

"…Stupid snow."

The school bell rang.

She looked over her shoulder at the great building behind her.

"Seems lunch is over," she noted. She sighed and started to walk away. "When Dib finds out I cut school, he'll put on his big brother pants and 'scold' me again." She chuckles. "Like that'll do anything―"

"Hey!" A voice cried out.

Gaz stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were wide with surprise. She turned to see Zim and he was panting.

"Wait!" Zim exclaimed between heavy breaths. He leaned on his knees as he tried to catch some air. "Oh, dear, have mercy! Give me some air!"

Her gaze softened and she thought, "Has he been running around looking for me?" Then she snapped back into her usual self and realized one thing: Zim was standing in front of her.

"Dammit, Dib, you stupid idiot! I told you hold him off!" Gaz screamed.

"I…" Inhale. "…have…" Inhale. "…to…" Inhale. "…talk…" Inhale. Swallow. "…to you."

"Sorry, Zimbo, but I can't hang around here anymore. Ciao!"

Even though the snow was thick, she fought through it as hard as she could. She had to run no matter what. "Why am I running away? It's only Zim. I could take 'im." But then her mind started thinking about the other day. She clearly remembered Zim standing in front of her and saying those three words: I lo―. "Oh shut up! Get out of my head!" Yet, she was slightly blushing.

Zim looked up to see that Gaz was getting away.

"Oh hell no! No more running!" He straightened his body and took a deep breath. His breath came out steadily like a wisp of smoke. "But if I have to (which I don't really want to), I will!"

With that, he plowed through the snow-heavy ground and dashed after Gaz.

Up and down the streets they went; around the corners, neither of them giving in.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" Gaz yelled.

"Because I have to talk to you! Now stop or else!"

"Or else what?"

"I'll, uh, make you stop!"

"Say that when you have a chance of catching up!"

Although it seemed impossible, Gaz was able to hasten her sprint even more.

"How much juice does this girl have?" Zim thought. "Or rather, a better question would be how much more do I have?"

Their chase continued. But then suddenly, a ray of hope was shining on Zim: there was a fence ahead of them.

"Yes!" He cheered inwardly. "I can finally rest―er, I mean I finally have her!"

However, his spirit was immediately broken for when they got to it, in a matter of a few steps, Gaz easily scaled the fence. Her pace never slowed down as she continued to run on the other side.

"How the heck…? Oh, whatever! If I have to jump, I'll jump! ...I think!"

He took hold of the chain links and quickly climbs the obstacle. However, when he got to the top, his movement was halted. Looking down he saw that his pants was snagged onto the pointed loose ends of the fence.

"For the love of―" He tried to move, but to no avail; he pulled on his pant leg but it wouldn't budge. He panicked as he watched his target get further and further away. "Ugh! No choice but to do an emergency ejection."

When he finally got down, without wasting any more time, he continued his high-speed pursuit. Like a flag, waving proudly, Zim's pants swayed and danced in the wind while anchored on the fence.

Gaz's pace was starting to slow down. She looked behind her to check up on her pursuer, but luckily he wasn't there. Her breathing became heavier and heavier with each step and the air was getting colder. Suddenly, her running stopped. Unknowingly, she ran into an alley with a dead end.

"Crap… I have to turn ba―"

As soon as she turned to leave, she was trapped. The brick wall was behind her and he was blocking her only exit. But something else was not sitting well for Gaz other than being trapped. Before her was Zim… without pants, breathing heavily, and with a crazed look in his eyes.

His mouth widened to a sinister smile: "I finally got you." An equally disturbing laugh followed.

For the first time in her life, Gaz was backed into a wall.

Chapter 8 end

* * *

Author's Notes: ….All I have to say is sorry for the very long update.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

Chapter 9: Slip of the Tongue

"I finally have you," Zim wheezed. "There's no escape!"

Gaz put out her hand and said, "Before you do and say anything, please put on some pants."

"Wha?" Zim looked down and snapped at Gaz:

"That's beside the point! It's your fault anyway!"

"I didn't ask for you to take off your pants!"

"You kinda did!"

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, technically you did."

"Again: How?"

"Um, let's see… you jumped over the fence so I— oh forget that!"

Zim flailed his arms as if to dispel a cloud created by his rambling.

"The point is I've got you!"

"Please put on some pants! My eyes!"

"Oh just shut up and drop it, will ya?"

Gaz backed up until her back touched the brick wall. She was not about to give any openings—any signs of vulnerability.

"So?" she asked with fire in her voice. "What do you want?"

Having caught his breath, Zim straightened his body and calmed down. He cleared his throat.

"I simply want to talk."

His eyes met hers and neither wanted to break contact. Zim wanted to say something, and in the same token, Gaz wanted to hear what he had to say although she did not want to show it.

"Talk?" she thought. "Why do we have to 'talk'? And about what?"

And as if he read her mind, the alien spoke:

"About the other day."

Gaz's shoulders tensed. Her eyes widened and her heart began to pump louder. The words 'other day' was like a taboo: words she began to hold in contempt for the memories they brought of the days recently passed. She felt her voice shake even though she has not spoken yet. With some difficulty (that was hardly visible), she composed herself and maintained her gaze on Zim.

"W-What about the other day?"

Zim took a step forward and as much as Gaz wanted to take a step back, she could was unable to.

"Thanks wall," she grumbled.

"There's something bothering me and I want to know some answers."

Gaz gulped.

Once more, Zim stepped forward—and Gaz could not step back.

"Why are you coming closer? Stay away!" she roared. "Fifty feet is still too close!"

Her words had gone unheard.

"I have a question… and I want you to answer it."

At that moment, Gaz was sure that China could hear her heart. Despite her nervousness, she held onto her stoic expression. To Zim she was as cold and calculating as ever; but to her, she knows that she's a wreck.

"And?"

"Gaz."

"Yeah?"

"Here it comes," she thought. Gaz felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her face. "Why am I getting nervous?" she suddenly asked herself, but then her focus was drawn back onto the words that were about to come out of the alien's mouth. And at the moment Zim moved his lips to speak, Gaz closed her eyes as if bracing for impact.

"What was I doing on the floor?"

Gaz snapped her eyes open and glared at Zim.

"What?" she finally managed to ask after a moment of hesitation.

"You know, the other day. What was I doing on the floor?"

Gaz just stood there.

"I mean you gotta know what happened. You were standing over me. And I could not, for the life of me, figure out what happened."

Gaz was dumbfounded. She took a step forward and clasped her forehead. She was recovering her composure.

"So," she began, "you don't have any idea what had taken place?"

Zim shrugged his shoulders. "Nope."

"Nothing? You don't know anything?"

"No."

"You don't remember?"

Zim groaned. "Quit it with the questions! I already told you: I don't know what happened!"

There was a moment of silence. Only their eyes did the talking.

"Well then," said Gaz putting her hands together with a clap. She smiled.

Zim was relieved (although surprised to be honest) at Gaz's smile.

"So you'll tell me?" Zim was hopeful. However, as he closely observed Gaz, he began to feel uneasy. Her smile was still there… but her eyes were twitching and a vain was popping out of her forehead.

"Um… Gaz?"

Her eyes snapped open and they were ablaze. Flames were spewing out of her mouth like a volcano. She marched forward; her steps provoking earthquakes. At the sight of the she-beast before him, Zim turned paler than before. His knees shook and his feet were glued to the ground.

"No idea? NO IDEA?!" Gaz erupted.

"W-What?" Zim's voice squeaked. His body was trembling; fear has left him powerless. Like everyone, he knows (probably better than anyone) that Gaz should not be angered.

When they were at an arm's length, Gaz took hold of Zim's collar and pulled him closer.

Her fangs glimmered; her glare was like a laser. She thus spoke:

"What do you mean you forgot what happened?"

Zim summed up all of his might to utter a few words.

"W-Well, not s-so much as f-forgetting. I-It's more of b-being c-clue—clueless."

"Clueless? As in nothing at all?"

"Well, that is what I said earlier."

Gaz let him go and he fell back on his butt.

"Ouch," he murmered.

He looked up (rather hesitantly) and saw that Gaz was also staring at him. His countenance has changed: he was less afraid but now more curious. Gaz, on the other hand, was still furious; her eyebrows were still furrowed. She started:

"How could you?"

Zim was without a doubt confused.

"How could I what?" he returned.

"How could you not know anything?"

"What?"

Gaz gritted her teeth and yelled, "And here I was worrying about nothing at all! Mr. Alien here is as stupid as a… as a… I don't know! But you are stupid!"

"What did I do?"

"Ugh! For the past few days I have been restless. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think! And for what? Nothing! Nothing at all because you don't know anything! Were you brainwashed or something?"

"What are you talking about?"  
"At the cafeteria! Then this and that happened and oh! Forget it! I'm done!"

"That's what I want to know!"

Zim stood up and faced Gaz.

"What happened? Tell me."

Gaz looked at him and Zim was surprised at what he saw: there were tears. She was so close to crying from frustration.

"Please, Gaz, tell me."

Gaz turned away. "No! I said forget it! It's not worth my time telling you. You were there, but hey, you don't know anything. It's not worth it."

"What did I do?" Zim thought. "What could I have done or said to upset her this much?"

"Tch!"

Zim's attention came back to her. He noticed that her head was lowered. She was done; she was tired and he knew that he could not do anything for her now. Yet, he tried one more time.

"Gaz? Please, what happened?"

Without looking at Zim, Gaz just said, "Go. Leave me alone."

"But—"

She glared at him; the flames were back. Zim understood. He gave up and turned around. His steps were quiet and slow as if hesitant to leave the despondent girl. Gaz watched him leave. She wanted to stay silent, but she could no longer contain herself.

"Dammit Zim!" she cried. "Dammit! You are the biggest thorn on my side!"

But Zim kept walking.

"After that day," Gaz continued, but with a lower tone, "after what you said, I have been confused."

At this, Zim stopped. "Confused?" he asked himself. "For what reason?"

"With that in mind, when you called me out today, well, actually you chased me here," Gaz went on (with a slight grin at the last part), "I was hopeful. For what, I don't know. But I was waiting for something… something special."

Zim instantly turned and faced Gaz. He saw her smiling.

"Special?"

Gaz was startled. She covered her mouth upon realizing what she had just said. She started to blush and seeing that Zim was turned to her, her face achieved a rose hue.

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing!"

Zim approached her.

"It was not nothing. Tell me; what did you say?"

Gaz turned away and took a few steps forward; her face was growing redder and redder with each passing moment.

"Forget it! Forget it, okay? It's nothing!"

But Zim continued the pressure: "What did you mean by special?"

"I meant nothing. L-Like I said, never mind what I said."

"Gaz, tell me, what happened the other day?"

But the girl stood quietly and motionlessly, lost in her own thoughts. Eventually, Zim's voice managed to break her concentration.

"Gaz!" Zim called out.

"What?!"

"What happened? I want to know."

There was a pause; then:

"R-Right," Gaz spoke softly.

She turned to her companion. Something has dawned on her as she looked at the alien boy. He is clueless and will be for a long time unless she tells him the truth. But she could not help but worry of what that will bring. If she did tell him, he will know the whole story, yet one must wonder how he will accept or interpret the situation. Of course, if he denies it, then that is that: he will go on his merry way and everything will be normal… for him. What about her? Is she then to carry the burden of false hope? And suppose he does believe the story wholly: he would then have a personal obligation to carry on the stated emotion. If that should be the case, then those feelings are false; empty emotions that are declared in order to maintain an illusion. Which one would be more painful? Absent feelings, or fake ones? Both are equally painful, Gaz reasoned.

In the end, it is just as she had feared. It was all a dream—a fantasy she probably created; but a reality she wanted to grasp. She wanted to hold it in her hands and feel how soft it is between her fingers. Gaz desired something that is tangible, but it would seem everything will forever be hidden from her.

"Never mind," Gaz answered Zim.

"But—"

Gaz sighed. "It's hopeless, I know… I'm hopeless."

Zim gave her a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have been dreaming…"

Zim started towards her but stopped for Gaz also started to move forward.

"I have been dreaming, for something that wasn't promised to me."

At length, they stood about a foot apart, eye to eye.

"So why should I," Gaz spoke with her eyes locked onto Zim's, "why should I keep hoping?"

Gaz lowered her head and walked right past Zim.

As she walked away, Gaz added, "I have been hoping for something…"

Zim could only stand and listen as he waited for her to finish.

"But I hate, how I hate, searching for something that's not there."

Snow started to fall. The sky wanted to cry but it was too cold. Frigid winds and the frozen landscape denied the sky to shed her tears.

Zim turned. He watched her walking, each step making a soft crisp sound on the fallen snow.

He stood silently for a moment before speaking:

"Waiting for what?"

Gaz shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know anymore."

"For something… special?"

Gaz grinned and glanced back at Zim.

"Probably."

If one did listen carefully, one could hear the school bells ringing. School was dismissed for the day.

Chapter 9 End


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

Chapter 10: Diary Entry

_December 18, 20XX_

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't know why I'm writing this… heck, I don't even know why I own a diary. Why would I need one? And when would I use one? Never, that's when… but I have to remind myself a couple of times that I do need someone to talk to. Of course, I know that you're not a someone, but instead, a something. But hey, it beats talking to yourself._

_It's hard for me to express my feelings… My emotions are for my eyes only. But lately, it's been getting harder and harder to keep up this façade. I want others to know that I am tough; that I am strong! Stronger than anyone… yet right now, I feel so weak… Oh, Diary, consider yourself lucky because you are one of the few, if not, the only one that will ever get a chance to see me like this: a wreck. Actually, scratch that, you are not the only one; the only other one is the person who caused all this… um… disaster…? Anyway, because of him, I have found myself so vulnerable. I don't want to, but lately he's just been finding all the cracks in my wall. He is trying to break down my barrier even though he doesn't realize it. He's so clueless; without even knowing it, he has been trying to enter my sanctuary… my… I can't believe I'm saying this… but um… that is what he has been doing: he's been trying to enter my-my heart… There! I said it!_

…_I am so ashamed… I promised myself I wouldn't be like those superficial girls. You know, the ones who keep giggling and laughing even though no one has said a joke. How that freakin' annoys me! And how they think showing some skin is the only way to get noticed. How can they be so low? Don't they have any self-respect? …But do I have the right to say this? I am ashamed… because… because I feel like I am turning into one of those airheads. I am being so vulnerable… and the worst about that is I am leaving myself open. Trust me, that's the last thing I want… but still, it's just so hard. How can I keep on protecting myself? Should I push away the rest of the world as I always have? But that's what I have been doing… and it seems one escaped my sight. He hid within the shadows I created to hide myself… and when my back was turned, he struck. He stuck swiftly, and mercilessly. The funny thing is he doesn't know he had hurt his prey. He believes that his prey is not his prey at all, but a friend that he has been searching for. So he talked to the poor defenseless creature not knowing that he is hurting it. In the end, he is so oblivious; he has yet to see that he has done something he shouldn't have. Now here comes the sad part… the prey has started to believe that her predator is really her friend. _

_He came into the darkness… he came in thinking he could take refuge… thinking that he was alone. But surprise!... there was someone already in there. He saw her back towards him, and thinking that he has found a companion, tapped her cold, lonely shoulders and with a smile, said hello. She… I tried to keep him away… but fate is a clever playwright… she made her actors act out the play how she wants it to be run… even though the actors don't know the lines or what the play is even about. I thought I was in control, and tried to push him away… eventually, I think he realized my desire to be left alone, so he also tried to leave… but the script has been writ, so now we can only follow it._

_But… dear Diary, can I speak my deepest and truest thoughts for even a second? Is it wrong for me to say that I am… a little happy to be a part of this play? _

…_I guess it is… What is going on? What is wrong with me? When did I begin opening the door so easily? To top it off, I have also been letting my emotions out more frequently than I want them to be… When you're me, it's painful to show who you really are… I have seen what people are capable of; people can hurt you... But I know not all of them will. I know some will offer their kindness, their trust, and their love… But I also know that some people are good at putting on disguises. Without a doubt, there are people out there who are caring, but it's so hard to find those who will destroy you… So, wouldn't it be much easier to distance yourself from everyone from the beginning? It's painful to show how you feel; it hurts to hope… _

_So can I be selfish and wish that everyone would just let me be? I don't want to deal with the trouble… with the pain… _

_This is me, Diary. This is who I am. I am not weak. I will not give in to these petty emotions. Watch me for I will win! No more hoping, no more wishing… no more dreaming._

_Trust me, it is better this way. You'll see. This is―_

A knock on the door broke the silence of the room.

Gaz slammed the book close. She heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back on her chair.

"What?" she groaned.

The door slowly opened and there stood Dib.

"Dinner's ready," he said.

"You could've started without me."

"Come on, Gaz. Dad's home… and you know how rare this is."

Gaz took a glance at her hand over the diary and then back to her brother.

"Come on. Dinner's getting cold. Family time, Gaz."

"Fine," Gaz grumbled. "Just let me finish something."

"Ok," responded Dib, folding his arms and leaning on the door.

"Leave my room. I'll follow soon after. Don't hound me."

Dib sensed the venom from his sister's words and decided to leave. He retreated, closing the door behind him. Gaz listened for his steps to fade away. Once silence filled the room again, she opened her diary and studied her last words for a moment.

_This is for the better._

…_But I would still like to see where this play is headed._

* * *

_Journal Entry:_

_Day: 18; Month: December; Year: 20XX_

_Computer, this is my update… or report… call it what you will._

_Here, I am recording what I have experienced during the last few days. What I am about to say, or describe, is beyond my comprehension… and I know a computer like you, even with all of your supreme computing capabilities, will not be able to explain what I have… felt, I guess is the word. No, you won't even be a million miles close to it. Like I said, what I have dealt with lately is curious… peculiar… unknown to my expertise. _

…_With that in mind, I will still speak to try (and try is a word I cannot stress enough in this context) and understand it. I don't know; I don't know how saying my thoughts out loud would help me… but I have read—I mean, I believe that it will… in some way. In what way? I don't know, but I think it just will. Also, I know that you wouldn't be able to begin to understand what I am about to say, but hey, we'll be a team: you point some things out, and I will point some other things out. That way, hopefully (and I do mean hopefully) I will be able to grasp what has happened lately._

_Listen at me, babbling about all this not understanding and whatnot... I guess it is just that hard to explain what I have experienced. I want to express how badly I don't comprehend it, yet it is so hard to put in words._

_Okay, okay… I guess I will begin._

_Computer, based off of my estimations, these weird emotional and/or mental states that I have been in began probably about the time I started to have this… uh… cold (man, this cold is still here). It was in school, when… let me see… she helped me off of the floor. I have noticed her before, next to the monkey (you know who I'm referring to), minding her own business and refusing to enter into others. I guess either she was that respectful of others' businesses or she was just that indifferent to others. That was some years ago… And now, I still see her minding her own business. How peculiar she is, I once thought. _

_There were several instances actually when I wanted to probe her brain just to see what was going on in there. However, slowly, as I still observed her from the side of my eyes, I realized her brain was something I cannot probe… for I believed, there was nothing to find. To put it in a better phrase, whatever is going on in there is something I cannot understand… It is like a system, as I have hypothesized. Her mind is working like a machine, in perfect harmony—rhythm, balance, and organization—and if I tried to enter that mind, I would just be a screw getting stuck between the cogs: I would break that harmony… that perfect serenity. _

_So, I left her alone. She doesn't mind me, so I wouldn't mind her; she's in her business, then I am in my own business._

_Yet still, I think how peculiar she is._

_So back to the incident at school: she helped me off the floor. Nothing major, for it was, after all, a common courtesy within human societies: when one fell, another would offer a hand and help the other get back on his or her feet. But there is a problem with that… I am beyond the realms of humans, and she is an exile of the race (I may have exaggerated, but that's how I can describe her). I been on Earth long enough to observe that when a person who refuses to mingle with others, that person will certainly would not approach a person who is a natural outcast (me). _

_So this little incident sprung a question within me: what is she up to? What makes this a different day than any other? What makes her act differently and deviate from her usual behavior? I guess this sprung a bunch of questions, not just one. _

_Again, I think: how peculiar she is._

_Again, I began accommodating thoughts of opening that little noggin of hers in search of the answers that would explain her being._

_Again, I began noticing her… next to the monkey… watching the clouds go by…_

_Computer, I know you must not know what I am talking about. Well, this is what I have been saying; I don't understand it, and you certainly don't—What? I have been off-topic? Really? My apologies then. It is this cursed cold that makes me so confused._

_Okay, fast-forward to these last few days._

_To be honest, I am more puzzled with the events preceding this entry and now at present. Earlier, there was an issue with me apparently saying something that upset her. Heck, I don't even know what that is… considering how I don't remember anything! To be more precise, I don't know anything that has happened regarding today's happenings and the supposed events that may or may have not led to today's proceedings. _

_The fact is, though, I have said something that has offended her in some way. But now that I try to recall the details, her expression conveyed something different from what I have initially thought. Now that I think about it… I saw a glimpse of her smile… The sad thing, I guess, is how that smile quickly faded away. It quickly turned to frustration, and eventually into anger. Of course, after…uh, being acquainted with her these past years, irritation is an expression I have gotten used to seeing on that face (but I still wouldn't wanted to be the cause or target of that irritation). But after all that, something appeared that I was not use to. It was new to me, seeing this expression on her face. It was sadness… despondency… despair… call it whatever you want, but the bottom-line is that it is an appearance born from sadness._

…_Now, let me tell you how I felt during these phases…_

…_And computer, that's where it ends… This is my point: how do I finish the last line? How do I describe what I felt? When and if I do describe these emotions, am I able to explain them? Would I be able to stand in front of you and tell you the cause, the origin, or the reason why I had those feelings?_

…_I just can't go any further…_

_Signing out: _

_23:18_

…

Zim leaned back on his chair. He sighed.

"Time for me to retire."

With that, he left his chair and into the labyrinthine halls he went.

* * *

_Journal Entry:_

_Day: I don't know; Month: Rock; Year: I know there's a 2 in there…_

_Breakfast 4 tomorrow?_

…_Waffles?_

_Then lunch?_

…_Waffles?_

_Dinner?_

…_Toast._

_Ooooh, me likes waffles…_

…_and flowers_

…_and carpets_

…_and lamps… I loves lamp…_

…_and monkey… cute monkees!_

_Oh, and um…._

_Um_

_Um _

_Um_

_Um_

_Um_

_Um_

_Um_

_Um_

_Um_

_Um_

_Um_

_Um_

_Um_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The End!_

_Signing out:_

_75849 PM….yeah…_

Chapter 10 end


End file.
